Fogo Lento
by LettyHyuuga
Summary: Os dois não se encaixavam nos papéis que a sociedade e suas famílias esperavam que seguissem, mas seus corpos e mentes se encaixam com perfeição, é a receita perfeita para o amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry não me pertence, é tudo da JK, só uso para me divertir.**

 **Atenção! Fanfic com temática slash (gay), não gosta, não leia.**

 **Olá, pessoas!  
Estou terminando Recomeços esse fim de semana, se Merlin quiser e meu tempo permitir. Essa é a nova fic dos meus meninos bonitos!  
Boa leitura.**

Se Draco Malfoy aprendeu alguma coisa na guerra, foi a observar a seu redor e a ler as pessoas. Seu falecido padrinho estaria orgulhoso dele, pensou, com uma mistura de carinho e raiva. Já o tinha perdoado pelas mentiras e jogos, já que isso tinha ajudado a derrubar Voldemort, mas achava que isso era porque ele estava morto. Se tivesse sobrevivido, Severus teria que lidar com seu ressentimento e suas malcriações por um bom tempo antes que o perdoasse. Isso é, se realmente o tivesse amado o suficiente para tentar a reconciliação, às vezes, ele duvidava disso. Quando soube o real papel que seu padrinho durante anos, logo depois da guerra, não perdia uma oportunidade de insultá-lo, mas foi Potter quem terminou com isso ao jogá-lo contra uma parede do Ministério antes de seu julgamento ao ouvi-lo chamar Severus de traidor. O moreno o segurou pelo colarinho e disse com uma grande dose de desprezo e amargura que foram as recordações de Severus que o fizeram ajudar a salvar sua "bunda branca" de ir parar em Azkaban. Claramente, o poder e o prestígio não deram algo de classe ao quatro olhos. Enquanto refletia sobre o assunto, não tirou os olhos do outro mago que estava no cemitério aquela noite, a ovelha negra da família ruiva, aquele que não era como os demais: Percy Weasley.

\- Parece que não sou o único que vem visitar a noite, Severus. - Draco murmurou para o vento, sem tirar os olhos da figura triste.

Era um fato estranho. Já tinham se passado dois anos desde a batalha, o segundo aniversário da batalha tinha sido vinte dias atrás, claro que Draco nunca se deixaria ver nas ruas da Inglaterra nessas datas, menos ainda no cemitério onde estavam enterradas as vítimas da guerra, na qual ele atuou no lado perdedor. Para ele, estavam reservadas as sombras da noite, com os fantasmas tristes que habitavam cemitérios e o vento frio que tornava tudo ainda mais lúgubre. Mas, um Weasley não deveria precisar se esgueirar pelas sombras noturnas. Podia vir a luz do dia e honrar seus mortos, seu irmão, no caso. Draco sabia que era no túmulo de um dos gêmeos que o ruivo chorava com soluços mal contidos, ver alguém tão exposto fez com que Draco se sentisse um intruso. O loiro deu uma última olhada para a lápide do padrinho, onde repousavam os lírios que tinha comprado para ele, só porque sabia que Severus teria um ataque de nervos pelo sentimentalismo. Draco pensava que era bom provocá-lo mesmo depois de morto, deu um sorriso malicioso para a imagem mental da careta do padrinho e se despediu. Já tinha se afastado cinco passos para dar privacidade ao ruivo quando ouviu vozes alteradas. Por acaso tinham organizado uma festa no cemitério sem avisar ninguém?

\- Vamos, George! Você está bêbado, deixe o Percy em paz! - O loiro reconheceu a voz do seu Weasley, não, disse a si mesmo, do Weasley do Potter, porque a primeira opção soava horrível.

\- Ele não tem o direito de estar aqui, Fred está morto por culpa dele! Foi ele quem o matou! Me solte, Ronald!

Draco não precisava ser um gênio para saber que aquilo não ia terminar bem, seu instinto lhe dizia para sair rapidamente dali, mas se lembrou como Percy Weasley foi o único no Ministério, além de Potter, que o olhou como se fosse humano e não lixo, enquanto esteve preso lá antes de seu julgamento. Foi esse homem que o presenteou com livros e o deixou tomar banho, coisas mínimas, mas que impediram que enlouquecesse. Foi por isso, e não por algum impulso bondoso ou por se lembrar de como suspirou pelo ruivo naquelas celas que Draco girou sobre os calcanhares e foi até o homem mais velho. Revirou os olhos quando se deu conta de quão descuidado Percy era ao poder se aproximar totalmente antes que ele sequer o olhasse com aqueles orbes azuis enormes e inchados.

\- Senhor Malfoy, mas o que...

\- Sinto muito, mas temos que sair daqui. Seu irmão está vindo e não acho que esteja feliz com sua presença.

Percy seguiu o olhar de Draco e viu como George vinha até eles depois de jogar Ron no chão. Pela maneira que o gêmeo caminhava tropegamente, devia estar totalmente bêbado e trazia a varinha numa das mãos.

\- Saia de perto dele, traidor! Você não merece chegar perto nem do túmulo dele! - George gritou, caminhando com dificuldade até eles.

\- Vamos, te levo até sua casa, você não tem condições de aparatar sozinho. - Draco disse, e agarrou o braço do ruivo, desaparecendo-os para uma rua escura perto do Beco Diagonal.

O loiro ficou parado por alguns momentos. Percy o estava segurando pelos braços, claramente se apoiando para não cair.

\- Sinto muito pelo local, mas não sei onde você mora. - Draco disse, olhando para a rua. Não gostaria de ser surpreendido pelo gêmeo Weasley restante bêbado e irritado. - Acho que deveria ir para casa e aumentar as proteções, só por precaução.

O loiro soube que o homem agarrado a ele não estava bem porque nem se soltou, nem se moveu por um longo minuto. Ficou ali, parado, com os olhos azuis brilhantes de lágrimas, e mesmo com a pouca luz no local, Draco podia ver que estava muito afetado pela cena no cemitério.

\- Ele me odeia. - Disse finalmente, mas era como se refletisse para si mesmo. - Ia me atacar novamente, até colocou feitiços de monitoramento no túmulo de Fred. Não é justo, os deixei em paz quando foram todos ali, por que não deveria hoje?

\- Escuta, Weas... Percy. Por que não vamos até a minha casa tomar alguma coisa? - Draco propôs. Aquele olha vazio era algo que conhecia bem, não era bom ficar sozinho naquele estado de ânimo.

\- Eu não...

\- Por favor, não foi um bom dia pra mim, nunca é quando vou ver meu padrinho. - Draco disse, mentindo sem um pingo de vergonha. Claro que tinha saudades e sentimentos desencontrados sobre Severus, mas nada parecido com o que via nas feições do ruivo. – Meus pais não estão, foram viajar por causa das datas comemorativas, ainda são perigosas pra gente.

Percy assentiu e Draco passou o braço por sua cintura, aparecendo diretamente em Malfoy Manor, mas não no salão, e sim nas cozinhas. Quase ninguém conhecia aquela parte da mansão, e isso incluía seus pais. Os elfos já não estavam trabalhando ali, mas ao sentir seu mestre chegar, Mink apareceu.

\- O senhorito precisa de alguma coisa? - Ela perguntou com sua voz esganiçada. Mink era a elfina mais velha da casa, a que cozinhava e mandava em todos os outros. - O senhorito trouxe uma vista para as cozinhas. - Ela disse, escandalizada ao ver Percy ali, e já puxando as orelhas. - A senhora ficará muito brava.

\- Por isso não vai dizer nada pra ela, é uma ordem. Vamos, é só um amigo. Só vou fazer uma chá. - Draco disse.

\- Um amigo? - Ela perguntou, emocionada por ele, fazendo-o revirar os olhos. - O senhorito deixa a Mink fazer o chá?

\- Não, vou fazer eu mesmo. Você vá dormir, é uma ordem. - Draco disse, com firmeza.

A elfina reclamou um pouco, mas desapareceu, fazendo-o sorrir. Como o bom anfitrião que era, indicou uma cadeira para Weasley, e depois que o ruivo se sentou, ainda em silêncio, se pôs a trabalhar no chá, colocando a chaleira no fogo que acendeu com um passe de varinha.

\- Você sabe fazer chá? - Foi a primeira coisa que o ruivo disse, com uma voz sumida.

\- Posso te fazer um banquete de dez pratos, se é o que te apetece no momento. - Draco disse, sorrindo. - Estudo gastronomia na França.

\- Eu sei fazer macarrão. - Percy disse, com sarcasmo.

\- Já é um bom começo. - Draco disse, pegando a mistura especial de sua mãe e preparando a infusão com calma, quando terminou, estendeu a xícara para Percy, colocando na frente do ruivo o açúcar e o limão.

\- Obrigado. - Percy disse. - Por que me ajudou hoje?

\- Por que você me ajudou no Ministério? - Draco devolveu a pergunta, se sentando. - Era um comensal e tinha perdido seu irmão na guerra.

\- Mas aquilo não foi ajuda. - Percy disse, espantado. - Só levei uns livros... qualquer um faria o mesmo. Você era só um garoto assustado.

Draco sorriu.

\- Te garanto que ninguém pensou em mim como um garoto assustado além de você e os meus pais. - Comentou.

O ruivo o olhou com atenção pela primeira vez na noite.

\- Agora já está parecendo mais velho, está mais vistoso.

\- Nada como ficar livre de acusações criminais e ir para a França para curar uns anos de merda. - Draco respondeu. - Ainda que, se está elogiando meu leve bronzeado, é porque estive na Itália trabalhando um mês em um restaurante ali. Tenho um amigo que me obrigou a ficar com ele na piscina cada minuto livre que tive, não que um aprendiz tenha muito tempo livre em qualquer restaurante do mundo.

Percy assentiu, mais por educação que por conhecimento.

\- Os chefs são uns insensíveis sem coração, todos eles. - Draco continuou. - É um requisito.

\- Então, você quer ser um cozinheiro. - O ruivo afirmou. Eleição interessante para o herdeiro Malfoy.

Draco soltou uma exclamação de horror e indignação, fazendo Percy sorrir.

\- Cozinheiro, Weasley? Cozinheiro? Serei um grande chef, coisa muito diferente. - Draco esclareceu, para que não restasse dúvida. - Qualquer um pode cozinhar, mas o que vou fazer é mais que isso. Minhas criações farão que a parte mágica da Inglaterra volte a ter um restaurante digno de estrelas Circe, você vai ver.

Percy assentiu, confiando nele para fazer o que queria.

\- Confio que fará muito bem, cozinhar e fazer poções são coisas muito parecidas. Soube que herdou os livros de seu padrinho, além dos talentos nesse campo.

Draco assentiu, rigidamente. Era verdade que tinha herdado tudo que foi de Severus, mas não tinha mexido em nada que estava em Spinner's End ou em seus quartos de Hogwarts, ainda intactos. Sabia que tinha que lidar com isso, tinha vários livros, diários e poções que eram um patrimônio intelectual impossível de avaliar em dinheiro, só que ainda não estava seguro que podia mexer nessas coisas sem atear fogo em parte do inventário ao ter alguma crise de raiva e ciúme. Era uma besteira, mas ele sentia que seu padrinho tinha escolhido Potter em vez dele, e pior, tinha morrido para ajudar o cara rachada, deixando-o para sempre.

\- Não abri a casa ainda, mas herdei tudo, sim. - Disse.

\- Os livros tem que ser cuidados, a casa tem feitiços, mas é trouxa. - Percy afirmou, com a mesma severidade que usava para patrulhar os corredores de Hogwarts. - Esses lugares tem todo tipo de infestação... por Merlin! Podem ter insetos comendo as receitas do maior pocionista do nosso país.

\- Ouch! Você ainda pode dar sermões como McGonagall. - Draco provocou, mas com uma pontada de culpa. - Ela ensina isso a todos os prefeitos?

\- Diretora McGonagall. - Percy corrigiu, ainda que com um pequeno sorriso malicioso. - E aprendi o tom pelo tempo que passei no gabinete dela.

\- Perfeito Percy no gabinete de sua chefe de casa? Só para tomar um chá, com certeza. - Draco brincou, e teve vontade de se chutar quando o sorriso sumiu do rosto do outro.

\- Não sou perfeito. - Percy afirmou, com voz apagada. - Minha família me odeia, não tenho emprego e matei meu irmão.

\- A guerra o matou, o comensal o matou. - Draco conhecia a história.

\- Se eu não o tivesse distraído...

Draco suspirou.

\- Se eu não tivesse deixado os comensais entrarem na escola, talvez nada disso tivesse acontecido. Sou mais culpado que você.

Percy negou com a cabeça.

\- Você não entende.

\- Não, eu não. Nunca tive irmãos, só meus pais. - Draco disse. - Mas sei com é sentir culpa por algo que está fora do seu controle, é horrível. Você tem que superar ou isso te mata de dentro para fora.

\- Acaba de falar como um velho me rogando uma praga. - Foi a resposta amarga do ruivo.

\- Sou velho, as serpentes já nascemos assim. - Draco replicou, se inclinando para ficar mais perto de Percy. - Não somos como os leões, que são tão fofos e ternos por muito tempo.

\- Eu não sou fofo ou terno! - O mais velho protestou, indignado.

\- Sim, você é. - Draco provocou novamente. Gostava de vê-lo com as bochechas um pouco infladas, os lábios apertados de indignação... sim, definitivamente gostava de fazer Percy Weasley reagir a ele. Se era sincero consigo mesmo, tinha um fraco pelo ruivo há algum tempo. Seu pai teria um ataque... de riso. O velho adoraria que o Weasley desgarrado se tornasse seu genro, ia esfregar isso na cara de Arthur por anos. - Um terno leãozinho de coração nobre e olhos de menino.

\- Você é muito atrevido, seus pais deveriam ter te dado umas palmadas para acabar com essa atitude. - Percy disse, brincando e tomando mais um gole de seu chá, incapaz de se irritar com as provocações amigáveis de seu anfitrião. Não era um idiota, sabia que estava fazendo tudo aquilo para animá-lo.

Draco riu.

\- Isso é uma coisa que escuto há anos. - Respondeu, interessado em explorar mais sua atração pelo ruivo, mas não seria idiota de tentar alguma coisa numa noite como aquela. Seria de mau gosto e cruel, o homem claramente precisava se refazer da carga emocional pela qual passou.

\- Você é um bom rapaz, obrigado por me fazer o chá. - Percy agradeceu, terminando sua bebida.

\- Isso não me dizem quase nunca. - Draco completou, mordendo a língua para não dizer que ele gostava de bons rapazes com carinha inocente como Percy, não que ele era um.

O ruivo deixou a xícara na mesa e se levantou.

\- Obrigado por cuidar de mim, sinto muito pelos problemas. - Disse, visivelmente envergonhado. - Normalmente não sou tão emocional, eu sinto muito.

Draco se levantou também e fez uma cara mal humorada.

\- Não me agradeça por isso, Weasley. Eu te disse, você me ajudou antes e naquela época eu merece que cuspisse na minha cara. Não sei como é pra vocês, mas entre as serpentes, isso é importante. É como se você fosse parte do meu círculo, sempre cuidamos uns dos outros.

\- Acho que já faz um tempo que não pertenço a lugar nenhum. - Percy refletiu, amargo.

\- Besteira. - Draco disse, estendendo a mão. - Não é muito, na verdade, vou terminar manchando sua reputação se aceitar, mas... podemos ser amigos?

Percy apertou sua mão com um sorriso.

\- Sim, Draco Malfoy, acho que podemos ser amigos.

\- Que ruim para você, porque sempre exploro meus amigos. - O loiro disse, sorrindo. - O que acha de cuidar do inventário de Severus?

Percy revirou os olhos.

\- Deixe de fazer piadas, já é muito tarde. Preciso ir.

Draco teve vontade de pedir que ele ficasse, sabia como eram horríveis noites cheias de culpa e tristeza, mas era algo necessário. Noites de luto fortaleciam uma pessoa.

\- Te entendo, vem comigo, te mostro a lareira. - Disse.

Depois que o ruivo saiu, Draco foi dormir. Não podia acreditar no fim que sua noite tinha tido, havia saído para visitar o túmulo do padrinho e ganhou uma chance com Weasley. Talvez Severus fosse um velho sentimental e gostou dos malditos lírios, e por isso o estivesse ajudando do outro lado. Se era assim, estava feliz que finalmente tivessem feitos as pazes, ia até cuidar de sua herança... esperava que pudesse fazer coisas mais interessantes que Severus em Spinner's End, sedução no meio de livros poeirentos parecia muito interessante.

 **E foi isso, nos lemos por ai**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Olá, eu voltei. Aproveitem a leitura, já estou terminando Recomeços, ela virá logo.**

Percy não teve uma noite fácil, por isso, acordou muito tarde na manhã seguinte. Quando se olhou no espelho, notou que os olhos estavam inchados e gemeu, pensando sobre como devia estar patético enquanto um rapaz da idade do irmão caçula cuidava dele. Só recordar como tinha se mostrado vulnerável, o fazia corar. Uma pessoa tinha que estar muito carente para apreciar tanto a atenção de um mero conhecido, mas, o herdeiro dos Malfoy sempre chamou a atenção por onde passava, e Percy o encontrava fascinante, mesmo quando era um moleque endiabrado se pavoneando pelos corredores da escola. Mas, foi nas celas do Ministério que realmente o notou de uma maneira diferente, tão frágil e tão orgulhoso ao mesmo tempo... a culpa ainda o corroía por ter se sentido atraído por alguém tão pouco tempo depois da morte do irmão. Mais um pecado para a sua já longa lista.

Com um suspiro, ele foi para a cozinha, onde começou a fazer um chá, tentando ignorar a cicatriz em seu braço direito, resultado do ataque de George. Estremeceu ao se lembrar daquilo de novo, entendia que seu irmão o tivesse escolhido como alvo de todo seu ódio e dor pela perda do gêmeo, George ele podia perdoar, era claro como o dia que ele precisava culpar alguém ou iria enlouquecer de vez. O que mais doeu, a quem ele tentava enganar, ainda doía, era que o resto de sua família também não se preocupasse por seu bem estar. Ainda se lembrava da dor crua que sentiu quando tentou ir ao enterro de Fred, sua mãe só pôde chorar ainda mais forte ao vê-lo e tinha os olhos tão cheios de tristeza e acusação, que partiu seu coração em mil pedaços. Os demais não disseram nada, mas os olhares frios e a falta de abraços ou tentativas de se aproximar foram o suficiente para ele saber que não era bem-vindo, mas o pior foi que, quando tentou se aproximar do caixão para se despedir de Fred e ir embora, George explodiu, atacando-o violentamente com feitiços. Um deles o fez voar contra uma lápide de mármore já destruída pela fúria do gêmeo restante, perfurando-lhe as costas em vários pontos, e o feitiço cortante acertou-lhe o braço, ferindo-o profundamente. Como St. Mungo ainda estava cheio com doentes e feridos da guerra em recuperação, seu atendimento demorou mais do que o esperado, coisa que quase o fez perder o membro e precisar de uma transfusão de sangue, algo raro no mundo mágico, reservado apenas para quando as poções de reposição não funcionavam. Ele riu de pura amargura ao ouvir do medimago que foi Ron quem fez a doação, já que quando acordou só encontrou Harry a seu lado.

Desde esse incidente, os encontros com os membros de sua família tinham sido espaçados e incômodos, era como se ninguém soubesse como tratá-lo, e se ele fosse sincero, nunca souberam. Sua veia egoísta os odiava por isso, ele também precisava de atenção e apoio. Estava sozinho, fora da Toca há um longo tempo, seus amigos estavam ocupados com estudos e suas vidas, o seu apreciado trabalho no Ministério tinha sido retirado dele pouco mais de um ano após a batalha final. Ser um excluído dos Weasley e ter defendido a posição do Ministério contra Harry Potter tinha cobrado o preço em sua credibilidade e ele foi demitido numa "reestruturação", sua competência e bons resultados não podiam salvar o mal estar no ambiente de trabalho, agora, maiormente composto por heróis de guerra e vítimas sobreviventes daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.

Seus pensamentos depressivos foram interrompidos pelas bicadas de um elegante falcão em sua janela da cozinha. Com um passe de varinha, ele deixou a ave entrar para entregar-lhe uma carta com o selo dos Malfoy. Depois de pegar o envelope, deu ao mal humorado falcão um pedacinho de bacon, fazendo-o ficar mais feliz, inclusive, chegando a aceitar um carinho e ficando no mesmo lugar numa das cadeiras do ruivo, indicando que esperaria por uma resposta. Curioso, Percy abriu a carta.

 _Caro, Percival, como você está?_

 _Não pude deixar de pensar sobre o que você disse sobre a herança de Severus ontem. Sei que é imperativo cuidar das coisas que ele me deixou e preservar seu legado, mas com minhas aulas e trabalho no restaurante, não terei tempo. Me dá pena pensar em todos aqueles livros, pergaminhos e materiais cheios de pó e umidade. Gostaria de saber se te interessa cuidar do inventário, me faria um grande favor, porque, pelo que ouvi do meu pai, você é uma das pessoas mais eficientes com quem já lidou, e isso é um elogio e tanto vindo dele. Se estives interessado, me responda, só posso ficar na Inglaterra por mais dois dias, e seria o tempo exato para os advogados da família fazerem um contrato de trabalho._

 _Cordialmente,_

 _Draco Malfoy._

 _PS: Decidi que te chamarei pelo nome completo, é mais formal, como você... e evita que me lembre do seu irmãozinho insuportável._

Percy ficou de boca de aberta por alguns segundos antes de morder o lábio inferior, ansioso. Claro que precisava do emprego, sua demissão no Ministério tinha sido meses antes, e suas reservas de dinheiro já estavam acabando, era uma oportunidade perfeita. Muito perfeita, se pensava bem, mas se tinha uma coisa que se podia dizer sobre ele, era que sempre foi sensato e prático. Não podia recusar um emprego, mesmo que temporário, além disso, os Malfoy eram ricos, se fosse bom o bastante nesse trabalho específico, talvez oferecessem uma posição definitiva nas empresas. O fato que essa nova associação faria sua família tivesse um desmaio coletivo só aumentou sua resolução, e ele escreveu uma curta aceitação. Se o rapaz Malfoy estivesse falando sério, falariam mais detalhadamente depois, isso sem falar que a possibilidade de ver e ler toda a coleção de Severus Snape antes de qualquer um o deixava totalmente animado. Seria bom para ele se distrair com algo de estudo.

X~x~X

\- Tudo certo, senhor Weasley. Todas as assinaturas em seus devidos lugares. Amanhã enviarei suas cópias depois de registrar tudo isso no Ministério. - O advogado disse, com seu ar formal, mas com um sorriso discreto. - Bem-vindo a equipe.

\- Obrigado. - Respondeu, com um sorriso simpático.

\- Os Malfoy são empregadores muito generosos, com certeza vai se sentir mais recompensado que no Ministério.

\- Claro que sim, somos muito mais encantadores que aqueles sanguessugas do Ministério. - Draco disse, entrando na sala do advogado a tempo de ouvir o final. - Já terminaram a parte chata e tediosa?

O velho mago soltou um suspiro de sofrimento e olhou feio para Draco.

\- Não é tediosa e chata, e sim necessária. Você, meu jovem, é o único herdeiro de Lucius, e um dia vai ter que aprender como gerenciar seus negócios.

Draco deu ao velho advogado, amigo de seu avô, um grande sorriso.

\- Eu? Nem pensar, foi por isso que já recrutei nosso querido Percival. - O loiro disse, com charme. - Agora ele vai cuidar dos meus interesses, não é? - Perguntou para Percy.

O ruivo tentou ler a expressão do loiro, mas não conseguiu, então só concordou, acenando com a cabeça positivamente.

\- Mas, o senhor Attinks continua tendo razão. Vai ter que aprender sobre seus negócios para saber o que seus empregados estão fazendo com o seu dinheiro. - Já gostando da ideia de ser assistente do loiro ou seu administrador, mas sabendo que teria um trabalho duro fazendo esse menino mimado dar atenção aos negócios em vez das panelas.

O advogado deu um sorriso malicioso.

\- Gosto do garoto. - Disse, olhando com aprovação para Percy e seu ar formal. - Agora, saiam do meu escritório, tenho trabalho real para fazer, Draco... como manter seus negócios rentáveis para que continue brincando com panelas e caldeirões, que loucura. - Terminou, resmungando como o velho que era.

Os dois obedeceram, saindo apressadamente para não cair na ira do homem. Draco começou a falar assim que fechou a pesada porta de madeira do escritório.

\- Ele era amigo do meu avô. O deixa muito irritado que meu pai não tenha me obrigado a estudar algo para os negócios em vez de gastronomia. Mas não ligue para a cara brava, ele só late, não morde.

\- Estou acostumado com o tipo, mas a verdade é que dá para perceber que é doce.

Draco o olhou com horror.

\- Com certeza ele gostou de você. Doce não é uma palavra que qualquer um usaria para definir o velho Attinks, mas se você caiu nas boas graças do velho tenha cuidado. Se te convidar para jogar xadrez, fuja, ele está planejando te fazer propostas indecentes.

Percy gargalhou ao ouvir isso.

\- Está rindo? - Draco provocou, levantando uma sobrancelha. - Pois, saiba que foi assim que ele conquistou seu falecido marido, com encontros para jogar xadrez. Meu pai me contou tudo, o nome dele era Evon. - O loiro disse, se lembrando do marido e antigo sócio do velho. - Ele sim era doce, sempre me dava biscoitos e chocolate.

Percy revirou os olhos.

\- Claro que você ia gostar mais do que te mimava o tempo todo do que do pobre homem que tentava enfiar juízo na sua cabeça. - O ruivo disse, e quando chegaram na rua, se surpreendeu quando Draco o segurou delicadamente pelo cotovelo para guiá-lo a uma direção desconhecida.

\- Bem, não é segredo nenhum que sou um mimado. - O loiro disse, com um sorriso malicioso. - E agora, vou te levar para almoçar em comemoração a nossa parceria de negócios. E ao fim da bagunça de Severus.

\- É uma herança preciosa, não uma bagunça. - Percy disse, severamente.

\- Eu sei, mas é que não consigo lidar com isso. Acho que a morte dele ainda é meio irreal pra mim... se fosse olhar sua casa, mexer nas coisas deles, se tornaria definitivo.

Percy entendia essa sensação melhor que a maioria das pessoas, por semanas, depois da morte de Fred, acordava com a sensação de que tudo tinha sido um pesadelo e que poderia vê-lo novamente para realmente desfrutar sobre fazer uma piada, sem a culpa de que seu último sorriso foi para ele. Pensando no tempo que levou para dizer o nome do irmão em voz alta, se compadeceu de Draco, que tinha enterrado o padrinho depois de descobrir que esse tinha mentido a vida toda. Com um sorriso, passou seu braço pelo do loiro.

\- Eu cuidarei disso, não se preocupe. Agora, me leve a esse restaurante metido, mas já vou avisando que me recuso a comer lesmas.

Draco sorriu com malícia.

\- Oh, seu irmão discordaria desse preconceito, sei que ele adora a iguaria.

Percy olhou feio para Draco.

\- Não fale mal do meu irmãozinho. - Ele disse, fingindo-se de ofendido. - E ele as estava vomitando, não comendo... o que prova meu ponto sobre lesmas.

Draco riu, porque definitivamente, aquele era um tom divertido na voz do ruivo.

\- Que seja, mas não se preocupe, Percival. Vou te apresentar aos melhores pratos do mundo, vai acreditar que sou um deus da culinária e vai comer tudo que te der sem perguntar o que tem no prato.

\- Continue sonhando. - Percy provocou.

X~x~X

 _Caro Draco,_

 _Você se esqueceu de mencionar que seu padrinho tinha como meta na vida ter mais livros que qualquer um? A casa tem pilhas de livros em quase todos os cantos... e o pó! Vou cobrar um extra pela limpeza, porque aqui tem anos de pó acumulado, com certeza ele não teve tempo de limpar em seus últimos anos. E para piorar, terei que limpar do jeito trouxa, porque tenho medo dos feitiços estragarem os livros mais delicados, mas a pior parte é que tem MOFO! Terei que usar uma mistura especial, receita do seu padrinho, para limpar os livros e pergaminhos afetados, folha por folha. Agora, entendi porque você fugiu pra Paris antes de me trazer na casa, sabia que eu ia ter um ataque cardíaco. Acho que mereço uma sobremesa especial só pelos problemas que me fez passar._

 _Até breve,_

 _Percy Weasley._

 _PS: Hermes precisa descansar antes de voar de volta, mas não o entupa com besteiras, por favor._

Draco sorriu, olhando para a coruja. Certamente Percy o queria ao alcance de seus gritos, por isso, o convidaria para jantar quando estivesse na Inglaterra, com sorte, até lá o ruivo já estaria mais calmo e teria se lembrando do gordo pagamento para cuidar das coisas de Severus.

\- Quanto tempo acha que eu levo para conquistar seu dono, hein? Algumas semanas? Talvez meses? - Draco perguntou a Hermes, acariciando suas asas. - É melhor que goste de mim, porque pretendo ganhar seu dono... e se não me ajudar te coloco de castigo com os falcões de Malfoy Manor.

Hermes o bicou, mostrando que não ligava para ameaças, tão grifinório quanto o dono.

X~x~X

 _Caro Percival,_

 _Como pode pensar que fugi de uma possível reprimenda sua? Jamais faria algo assim, que maldoso da sua parte pensar que deixei o país antes de te levar na casa de Severus de propósito. E sobre a limpeza, mandei uma carta para minha mãe, ela vai liberar um dos elfos para tornar esse lugar habitável, sei que não poderão te ajudar com os livros e materiais mais delicados, mas já será um grande começo. E, por mais que não seja minha culpa que Severus tenha escolhido viver nessa choupana trouxa, te farei um jantar especial como agradecimento por todo seu trabalho e empenho. E, lembre-se do que te disse antes de começar o trabalho, se encontrar alguma caixa fechada com magia ou algum livro que emita más vibrações, não toque em nada. É sério. Chame meu pai, ele poderá lidar com o problema ou chamar alguém que o faça._

 _Estarei contando os dias para nosso jantar._

 _Atenciosamente,_

 _Draco Malfoy._

Percy deixou a carta na mesa e a observou por um tempo. Já tinha saído com um rapaz antes, Oliver podia ser uma fanático por quadribol e um terror para seus jogadores, mas era um doce com ele e muito atencioso. Não exatamente sua combinação perfeita, mas algo que o fez entender que a suavidade de Penny nunca seria o suficiente para ele. Draco Malfoy era muito bonita, com uma aura misteriosa e magnética, o fazia pensar em coisas que não deveria. Sabia que não era correto iniciar uma relação com seu patrão, mas os dois eram adultos, e tinha certeza que se mudasse de ideia poderia dizer não e continuar com seu emprego. Sua reflexão o fez sorrir, já que a decisão de começar a flertar com ele por cartas era uma demonstração clara de seu interesse e suas intenções de conhecer mais intimamente ao loiro.

X~x~X

\- Tão cedo em casa? - Foi a pergunta que recepcionou Draco quando saiu da lareira em Malfoy Manor.

\- Olá, mãe. Estou bem, obrigado. - Disse, com sarcasmo e uma careta.

Seu pai riu, mas não antes de olhá-lo com atenção.

\- Acho que é a primeira vez que você volta pra casa menos de um mês depois de sua última visita desde que saiu para morar na França. Não pode nos culpar por ficarmos surpresos. - Lucius argumentou, mas já com um sorriso malicioso. - Ainda mais quando vem com sacolas que não pode encolher... ingredientes especiais, eu suponho. O que está aprontando, filho?

Draco engoliu em seco, seus pais não tinham interferido em suas decisões depois da guerra, mas era dos Weasley que estavam falando ali. Era melhor deixar tudo às claras desde o início, para não ter surpresas depois, por isso, foi direto ao ponto:

\- Nada muito importante... só planejando como seduzir Percival Weasley. - Draco disse, esperando de coração que eles não surtassem.

\- Então é algo importante - Sua mãe o corrigiu, com ar sério. - Se for tão lento quanto seu pai, o pobre rapaz terá que fazer quase tudo sozinho.

\- Ei! Eu não fui lento. - Lucius discordou, mas Draco já conhecia a história e sua mãe sempre ganhava essa discussão.

\- Amor, te custaram dois meses para me chamar para uma passeio, e mais um para me beijar depois disso. - Narcissa provocou. - E olha que já tinha te mandado uma carta no dia dos namorados.

\- Isso é a definição de ser lento, pai. - Draco se juntou a mãe, divertido.

\- Desculpe-me, isso é a definição de ser paciente. - Lucius se defendeu. - Nem todo mundo pode sair por ai cozinhando e conquistando pobres ruivos desavisados.

\- Sim. Uma pena, eu gostaria de ter um marido que pode fazer um jantar romântico.

\- Oh, eu posso encomendar um para os elfos, o que é praticamente a mesma coisa. - Lucius disse, sorrindo, mas logo, ficando sério. - Não preciso dizer que ele é um empregado e que não quiser nada com você, tem que se desculpar e não ficar insistindo, certo?

\- E, se ele não te interessa para algo minimamente duradouro, deixe-o em paz. - Narcissa adicionou. - Essa relação, se começar, pode aumentar ainda mais o distanciamento entre ele e a família.

Draco sorriu, sem recriminações até ali.

\- Então, posso deduzir que conheceu Percival? - Draco perguntou a mãe, curioso pela reação dela.

\- Fui levar um dos elfos para limpar aquele antro onde Severus insistia em se esconder, às vezes. Percy foi uma surpresa, é muito inteligente, tem uma conversa ágil e modos impecáveis. Um verdadeiro milagre se consideramos de onde ele vem.

\- Eu já sabia tudo isso. - Lucius disse. - Já me agradava o jeito ambicioso e eficiente dele no Ministério, e que tenha ganhado a simpatia da sua mãe já nos diz muito.

\- Então, não teremos uma rusga por sua origem?

\- É um sangue puro, não vou mentir, isso me agrada, mas mesmo que quisesse um mestiço ou um sangue ruim, não iria me interpor hoje em dia. - O loiro mais velho explicou. - Já tentei controlar suas escolhas e todos nós sabemos que não deu certo.

Narcissa deu um sorriso malicioso.

\- Ele também já deve estar pensando que pode parar de se preocupar em achar um bom administrador para você, porque Attinks já fez todos os elogios possíveis sobre o jovem Percy. Se esse romance der certo, já não vamos ter problemas com você esvaziando os cofres Malfoy com má administração.

Draco sorriu, seus pais eram uns interesseiros.

\- Só devo confessar que depois de seu tempo com Blaise na Itália, pensei que ia demorar mais para querer algo duradouro com alguém. - Lucius adicionou. - Mas, não vou negar que isso me agrada, os dois combinam, de uma maneira estranha. Se puder fazer com que ele te aceite, não creio que o menino Weasley seja tão estúpido para aceitar um cozinheiro com delírios de grandeza.

Narcissa riu baixinho, e Draco estreitou os olhos em direção ao pai.

\- Vou demorar menos que você, isso é um fato. E, se minha mãe aceitou sair com um... como era mesmo? - Ele fingiu pensar. - Ah, sim, herdeiro sem miolos e com uma louca obsessão pelo cabelo, acho que vou ficar bem com meu ruivo.

Narcissa gargalhou, enquanto Lucius aceitava a derrota com graciosidade. Contente de ter ganhado o duelo verbal, Draco foi para as cozinhas, tinha coisas que preparar antes de ir ao apartamento de Percy.

X~x~X

Dizer que Percy estava nervoso, seria o eufemismo do século. Já fazia mais de dez dias, desde que ele recebeu a carta de Draco e passou todos os dias limpando, polindo e reorganizando seu pequeno apartamento, principalmente a cozinha. Ia receber um futuro chef renomado, e queria que sua cozinha não o fizesse torcer o nariz. Ainda com toda essa preparação da casa, e a sua própria, arrumando os fios ruivos de seu cabelo, colocando uma boa túnica e pedindo para todas as divindades, que não fizesse nenhuma besteira, quando a campanhia tocou, deu um pulo de susto. Abriu a porta e viu Draco Malfoy parado ali, com um sorriso sedutor e usando uma túnica negra simples.

\- Olá, Percival. Estava com saudades de mim?

\- Olá, Draco. - Percy disse, fazendo um gesto para que o loiro entrasse. - E como eu poderia sentir saudades com tanto trabalho? Imagino que você também, já que não pôde enviar nenhuma carta mais.

O loiro recebeu a indireta.

\- Eu sinto muito, isso não tem desculpa. - Draco reconheceu, mas não tinha ido para a casa de Salazar por acaso. - Eu poderia dizer em minha defesa que a vida nos restaurantes são praticamente um regime de escravidão. Que o jantar termina a uma da manhã e os assistentes tem que ficar para limpar tudo e até as duas, e voltar as nove do outro dia para começar a preparar tudo para o almoço... limpar peixe e cortar bifes perfeitos para dezenas de pessoas não é fácil... mas nada disso justifica não ter te dado atenção. Fui um idiota.

Percy ficou culpado.

\- Eu sinto muito, não sabia que era tão puxado.

\- Está tudo bem, como eu disse, não existe desculpa para não te dar atenção. - Draco disse, deixando as bolsas no balcão, se aproximando do ruivo com lentidão, deixando que Percy tivesse a oportunidade de se afastar se quisesse, mas ele não quis.

O ruivo se sentiu hipnotizado pelos olhos de Draco, vendo-o se aproximar até que suas respirações estivessem misturadas.

\- Quero que os dois desfrutemos do meu jantar, então, vou nos fazer um favor.

E segurou o rosto de Percy com as duas mãos, fazendo o ruivo pensar em como elas eram macias e como gostava do perfume que emanava dele, quando sentiu os lábios macios sobre os seus. Os dois sentiram uma faísca quente se espalhar por seus corpos, e foi Percy quem abriu os lábios, convidando Draco a aprofundar o beijo, coisa que o loiro fez com entusiasmo, roubando-lhe a respiração e a segurança das pernas.

\- Pronto. - Draco disse, ao se afastar, ligeiramente ofegante. - Assim não precisamos passar o jantar todo nos preocupando sobre um beijo no final.

\- Pode dizer que só queria me beijar porque sou irresistível e não pôde resistir a tentação. - Percy provocou, ajustando os óculos, que o beijo tinha entortado.

Draco riu. Adorável e atrevido.

\- Se eu te dissesse que tipo de tentação eu tenho quando te vejo, você ia me expulsar da sua casa a pontapés.

Percy sorriu com malícia, traçando a linha dos lábios do loiro com o indicador.

\- Um dia, você me diz e eu decido se é criativo o suficiente, sim? - Percy disse, se sentindo corajoso.

\- É um trato. - Draco afirmou, pensando que deveria ter agradado muito o universo nos últimos tempos para ter tanta sorte.

 **E foi isso, o que acharam? Nos lemos por ai.**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy agradeceu mentalmente que seu trabalho na casa do Professor Snape o permitisse passar o dia inteiro sozinho, porque assim, pôde sorrir tolamente toda vez que se lembrava de seu jantar com Draco Malfoy. Ele não tinha mentido, podia cozinhar e tinha feito o melhor salmão que Percy já tinha comido em sua vida, inclusive os aspargos estavam deliciosos e crocantes, com um sabor especial que não podia explicar. O loiro, inclusive tinha se rebaixado, palavras deles, e feito uma sobremesa de chocolate com um nome francês que Percy não conseguia pronunciar, mas que o tinha feito gemer ao provar uma colherada, coisa que fez Draco atacar sua boca pela segunda vez na noite, chamando-o de provocador. Acusação totalmente infundada, Percy tinha argumentado em seguida, porque a culpa era do cozinheiro, que tinha feito aquele creme capaz de fazer um monge gemer.

A única coisa ruim daquela noite foi que terminou, já que Draco teve que voltar para Paris, onde no dia seguinte teria que ajudar num jantar particular no restaurante onde trabalhava. Percy suspirou, distraído pelos pensamentos focados no loiro. Estava tão alheio, que tropeçou antes de chegar à porta de seu apartamento.

\- Ouch! - Ron reclamou, olhando-o do chão.

\- Sinto muito, mas, o que está fazendo sentado na porta da minha casa? - Perguntou, surpreso.

\- Te esperando, é claro. - Foi a resposta do mais novo, como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Percy lutou contra a vontade de sorrir. Ron era o Weasley cujas expressões faciais eram as mais francas, se estava irritado era fácil de ver, mas ali, olhando-o com aqueles grandes olhos azuis, só estava confuso e envergonhado.

\- Bem, isso eu deduzi sozinho. Mas, por que está me esperando?

O rosto de seu irmão ficou tão vermelho quanto o cabelo.

\- Vim saber como você está. Demorei muito porque tive que vigiar o George e não sabia o que escrever numa carta, sinto muito, Percy. - Ron disse, baixinho, sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

Se tinha uma coisa que o caçula dos meninos Weasley podia se gabar era de ser o preferido de Percy, sempre tinha sido, e mesmo que o mais velho tenha se sentido justamente ofendido que não o tivesse procurado para nada depois das cenas no cemitério, não podia deixar de acreditar que ele realmente sentia muito e se arrependia.

\- Já sei, Ron. Vem, entre um pouco. - O mais velho disse, abrindo a porta com um passe de varinha.

Percy entrou primeiro, deixando sua bolsa sobre a mesinha de entrada, e não se surpreendeu quando Ron o abraçou, parecendo envergonhado por fazê-lo, mas deixando o mais velho alentado pelo gesto.

\- Senti saudades. - O caçula disse.

\- De mim, ou dos meus conselhos e dicas brilhantes? - Percy brincou, avaliando quão alto e forte seu irmãozinho tinha ficado.

\- É tudo parte do pacote, então, não seja malvado. - Ron disse, com os olhos brilhantes de alegria. - Mas, acho que poderia ter usado seus conselhos para me livrar dos sermões de Hermione quando disse que não voltaria para a escola, acho que quase a fiz ter um ataque do coração.

Percy franziu o cenho.

\- Essa pobre garota... eu teria te arrastado pelas orelhas até a escola. Ainda não acredito que teve a cara de pau de não se formar como é devido. - Comentou, com ar desaprovador. - Quer um chá?

\- Sim, obrigado. - Ron disse. - Não está bravo comigo?

\- Claro que sim, mas também acho que não tem sido fácil pra você, não é? Pelo que me disse e pelo que vi no cemitério, é você que está cuidando de George, certo?

\- Sim. Bill está casado e com um bebê, Charlie na Romênia, Ginny foi jogar como profissional e... bem, sou o único que pode fazer isso agora. - Ron explicou. - Ele tem bons dias, sabe?

\- Mais que os ruins?

\- Antes desse aniversário da Batalha sim, mas agora está tão deprimido quanto no dia seguinte da morte do Fred, e afoga as mágoas em uísque de fogo. - Ron contou, com um tom reprovador, que certamente tinha aprendido com Hermione e Percy. - Papai está com ele hoje, mas não sabemos mais o que fazer.

\- Os medimagos não podem ajudar? - Percy perguntou, preocupado.

\- Não, já tentamos procurar ajuda. Hermione quase teve outro ataque do coração quando descobriu que em St. Mungo não tem um programa de reabilitação para viciados ou alguma clínica no país. - Ron disse, com uma cara tão séria e sem emoção, que fez que seu irmão tivesse um nó no estômago. Foi isso que a guerra fez, acabou com a inocência e a alegria dos jovens. Não pôde deixar de culpar um pouquinho a George, que tinha se perdido na própria dor, sem parar para pensar no que fazia com sua família, mas logo se lembrou que era uma doença e se arrependeu. - Ela explicou que ele está doente, que é um tipo de compulsão, mas não podemos mandá-lo para uma clínica trouxa, às vezes tem explosões de magia, como uma criança. O álcool afeta o controle de seu núcleo mágico.

\- Sinto muito, Ron. - Percy Disse.

O caçula sacudiu negativamente a cabeça.

\- Eu é que devia dizer isso... nem mesmo fiquei no hospital quando ele te atacou. - Ron realmente estava envergonhado por isso. - Eu fui para lá logo depois que te levaram, juro, foi na mesma hora... fiquei assustado quando disseram que precisava e uma doação, queria te esperar acordar, mas mamãe teve uma crise nervosa, tive que voltar pra Toca.

\- Como ela está? - Percy perguntou, com um aperto no peito.

\- Sente sua falta. - Ron disse. - E está bem melhor, não chora o tempo todo, e até voltou a cozinhar faz uns bons seis ou sete meses.

\- Ela tinha parado de cozinhar? - Perguntou, realmente preocupado.

\- Sim, nada ficava bom depois da guerra, então ela parou de tentar. Disse que quando se cozinha triste a comida sente e fica ruim. Deve ser verdade, porque foi a primeira vez na vida que a vi queimar purê de batatas. - Ron contou, com uma careta. - Tivemos que comer o que eu cozinhava, posso me orgulhar agora de saber fazer diferentes tipos de carne com batata.

Percy sorriu, inclinando um pouco a cabeça.

\- Só acredito vendo, irmãozinho. - Provocou.

\- Hermione disse que cozinho muito bem. - Foi a resposta alegre. - Até o bolo que fiz para nosso aniversário de namoro estava bom.

\- Claro, como se ela fosse te dizer se estivesse ruim. - Brincou o mais velho, surpreso por sorrir tão facilmente. Ganhou um soco de leve no braço por isso, mas valeu a pena pelo brilho nos olhos do irmão.

\- Ei, minha namorada é totalmente sincera. E, me disse para te mandar um olá e dizer para aparecer.

\- Diga-lhe que desejo que recupere o juízo e se afaste do meu irmãozinho sem cérebro. - Disse, cutucando o caçula, que fez um beicinho.

\- Não vai funcionar, para sorte a minha, ela me quer pelo meu corpo. - Ron disse, com um olhar malicioso, e riu abertamente quando viu seu irmão mais velho ficar corado. - Vai precisar de mais prática se vai libertar seu lado divertido, o resto de nós faz isso há anos.

Percy bufou, e Ron voltou a ficar sério, como se se lembrasse de algo importante.

\- Escute... papai disse que está tudo bem se você quiser ir para o almoço de domingo. - Disse, com cuidado.

O coração de Percy deu um salto de emoção.

\- Mas... e George?

\- Bill vai estar com ele no fim de semana, ele ficou muito irritado quando contei o que aconteceu no cemitério. Ele quer te ver também, mas é melhor que ele dê uma dura no George... e por algum motivo idiota, todo mundo achou que eu devia te dizer isso porque tem a ideia maluca que sou seu irmão favorito e não ia me chutar porta afora.

Percy terminou de fazer o chá e entregou a xícara para seu irmão, olhando-o com cara séria.

\- Tudo bobagem, eu não tenho preferidos. - O mais velho afirmou, lutando contra a vontade de rir.

A cara de Ron não podia ser mais engraçada, fez um beicinho como uma criança.

\- Eu disse isso... mas eles sempre me provocaram com isso. - Disse com um muxuxo. - Ginny é a pior, porque diz que ela deveria ser a favorita porque é a caçula e a única mulher.

\- O preferido é meu, escolho quem eu quiser. - Percy disse, Ginny tinha sido especialmente cruel em sua raiva com ele.

\- Então sou eu! Sim, sou eu! - Ron comemorou, fazendo que Percy revirasse os olhos.

\- Como se já não soubesse, menino insuportável. - Percy disse, tirando biscoitos do armário. - Quer biscoitos de chocolate?

\- Lógico.

\- E, o que anda fazendo além de vigiar a George e não estudar? - Percy provocou.

\- Trabalho com ele. Descobri que posso inventar coisas, às vezes isso deixa George muito triste ou muito feliz, porque faz que ele se lembre do Fred. Ele vive nesses altos e baixos, mas já me ensinou muita coisa, diabos, ele é um gênio, não só um bêbado violento. - Ron disse, sentindo que devia dizer isso, porque era verdade.

\- Eu sei, Ron, eu sei. - Percy disse, entendendo perfeitamente o irmão. - Os dois sempre foram inteligentes e criativos até demais. Me enlouquecia que só usassem isso para piadas, mas cada um tem uma paixão diferente e não tem como lutar contra isso.

Como Draco e a cozinha, não podia imaginar o loiro fazendo outra coisa depois de vê-lo cozinhar na noite anterior.

X~x~X

 _ **Querido Draco,**_

 _ **Tive uma noite incrível hoje, quando cheguei em casa tinha um homem muito alto e forte esperando por mim. O que posso dizer em minha defesa? É o meu preferido. Tive que entretê-lo por horas, conversamos, rimos e até dei para ele a taça que sobrou daquela sua sobremesa maravilhosa.**_

 _ **Estou tão feliz que o Ron me visitou, ele passou por uns momentos bem ruins, é quem cuida do George e tem que aguentar suas bebedeiras. Isso tão errado, mas vou ter um almoço no domingo em casa, acho que posso fazer as pazes com a família. Não é excelente?**_

 _ **Ah, não posso deixar de dizer que agora estou trabalhando nos livros do seu padrinho que foram afetados pelo mofo. Tenho que aplicar uma poção folha por folha de todos os livros, dá muito trabalho, mas já restaurei dois. Sua coleção vai estar em perfeitas condições quando eu termine com isso, mas o inventário vai levar mais tempo. Sinto muito.**_

 _ **Espero te ver logo.**_

 _ **Percy Weasley.**_

Draco era ciumento, sempre tinha sido, era filho único, egoísta e possessivo. Por isso, o incomodou pensar que Ron Weasley era o irmão preferido de Percival, porque isso significava que o maldito ruivo intrometido poderia tentar afastá-lo dele. Potty tinha escolhido o sardento sem classe em vez dele, não tinham um bom histórico.

Não sabia o que dizer numa resposta, mas escreveu uma carta tranquila, parabenizando-o pela visita do irmão, mas dizendo que devia proteger seus sentimentos na visita a família, já que eles ainda não sabiam sobre eles ou mesmo que trabalhava para os Malfoy. E claro, aconselhou que controlasse seu gênio e deixasse para contar num momento apropriado. Logo depois escreveu uma carta para seus pais, pedindo que mantivessem um olho no seu namorado no domingo, só para garantir. Se a coisa desandasse na casa dos Weasley, eles o chamariam para recolher os pedacinhos do coração de Percival, e nenhum deles os deixaria magoá-lo de novo. Os Weasley iam descobrir muito rápido que seu filho renegado não ia mais ser seu saco de pancadas.

X~x~X

Percy nunca pensou em mentir para seus pais sobre sua vida, mas quando perguntaram em que estava trabalhando, já que não estava mais no Ministério, ficou tenso e se preparou para dizer a verdade, ignorando os conselhos de Draco, mas foi salvo por Ron.

\- Deixem-no em paz, não estão vendo que não quer falar disso agora?

Arthur pareceu duvidar, mas sua esposa lhe deu uns tapinhas carinhosos na mão, sorrindo para seu terceiro filho.

\- Ron está certo, nosso Percy é muito responsável e sabe o que faz. - Molly disse, olhando-o com cara de alegria. - Temos que fazer perguntas importantes...Então, filho, está saindo com alguém?

Isso era pior, muito pior. E a pergunta fez com que se engasgasse com um pedaço de torta de carne.

\- Sim, ele está. Isso definitivamente foi um sim. - Ron disse, fazendo todos rirem.

\- Nós a conhecemos? - Sua mãe perguntou, também sorrindo com malícia. Até Arthur o olhava com carinho, e tinha sido um bom tempo desde que tinha visto esse olhar dirigido para ele.

Para se acalmar, tomou um gole longo de suco de abóbora gelado e olhou para seu prato.

\- Não é uma garota. - Murmurou, desejando que não o pressionassem para dizer o nome do pretendente, Merlin sabia que os Weasley, Harry e Hermione podiam ser paranoicos e sufocantes quando queriam

\- Oliver Wood! É ele? Vocês dois reataram? - Hermione perguntou, com um olhar de vitória.

\- Não é ele. - Ele negou, chocado. - E como sabia que já namoramos?

\- Todas as garotas da Torre sabiam. Achávamos que eram fofos juntos, Ginny é que não achou muita graça, não gostava que ele fizesse piadas sobre você na frente de todos. Ela o enfeitiçou, ele nunca te disse?

\- Oliver nunca me diria que minha irmãzinha o enfeitiçou por me chamar de rato de biblioteca e come-livros. - Percy disse, sorrindo. - Talvez eu pergunte sobre isso quando o veja, vai ser divertido saber se ele se lembra disso.

Harry riu e começou a falar com saudade dos treinamentos de Oliver, Ron o acompanhou no tema de quadribol enquanto ele e Hermione conversavam sobre os estudos da garotia, que tinha conseguido uma posição no Ministério enquanto cursava leis.

Terminou por ser um almoço muito agradável, ainda que ele sentisse um peso no estômago por pensar que escondia uma parte muito importante de sua vida. Sabia que a coisa não ia ser bonita quando contasse sobre seu envolvimento com os Malfoy, mas não queria estragar essa pequena paz depois de tanto tempo afastado da casa onde nasceu.

X~x~X

Draco tinha evitado a casa do padrinho depois de sua morte, mesmo quando soube que era seu único herdeiro, também tinha ficado com todo o dinheiro de Bellatrix e seu marido, mas não tinha tocado em nada. Tudo por motivos distintos, no entanto. A herança de Severus o deixava com sentimentos confusos de saudade, raiva e orgulho. A de sua tia Bellatrix só o fazia sentir sujo. A casinha no fim de uma rua trouxa suja se via mais feia ainda, e quando entrou, ouviu Percival cantando baixinho enquanto aplicava a poção nas páginas de um livro, usando luvas e um pincel grosso. Sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, um dia teria que ensiná-lo a manter a guarda o tempo todo. Era muito fácil surpreendê-lo e atacá-lo... se ele fosse alguém com más intenções, poderia ter agarrado o ruivo por trás, como o fez efetivamente, fazendo-o gritar e se virar para dar-lhe um soco, fazendo que Draco tivesse que segurar-lhe o pulso.

\- Eu gostaria mais que usasse a varinha. - Draco reclamou, mas não teve muito efeito, já que se ocupou em beijar a pele do pulso do ruivo. - Mas, devo confessar que gostei de te observar enquanto não sabia que eu estava aqui, fica muito bonito, tão concentrado no trabalho.

Percy sorriu e aproximou seu rosto de Draco.

\- Não sou bonito, pare de flertar. - Percy pediu, sabia que não era bonito como Bill, ou forte e sedutor como Charlie, era o irmão normal, ainda que gostasse muito das atenções e elogios de Draco.

\- Tem razão, você é lindo. - O loiro disse, deixando seu pulso e beijando-o diretamente, com suavidade. - Gosto dos seus olhos, dos seus lábios... as coisa que eu penso quando vejo sua boca...

Percy não se deu ao trabalho de responder, porque estava mais interessado em deixar que a língua atrevida de Draco tivesse acesso a sua boca, o loiro tinha sabor de chocolate e café ao mesmo tempo, um sabor exótico e delicioso em sua opinião. O ruivo fechou as mãos para não tocar no outro com as luvas sujas, os dois estavam sem ar quando Draco finalmente deixou sua boca.

\- Se não estivesse me beijando com tanto entusiasmo, pensaria que não quer me tocar. - O loiro disse, beijando o queixo de Percy.

\- Ainda estou usando as luvas sujas de poção, idiota. - O ruivo respondeu. - Não sei se meu chefe aprovaria beijos enquanto trabalho, pode me deixar em apuros.

\- Seu chefe é um pervertido que gostaria que você trabalhasse usando só um avental. - Draco disse, rindo ao ver que Percy ficou da dor de um pimentão, ainda que que não tivesse perdido o olhar desafiador.

\- Um avental seria o adereço para o cozinheiro dessa... hum... relação? - Terminou, duvidoso.

\- Sim, claro. Uma relação. - Draco disse, olhando para o ruivo com receio. - Ah, já sei. Você quer que isso fique em segredo até sua família te aceitar normalmente de novo.

Percy abriu a boca, surpreso.

\- O quê? Não! É que... bem... pensei que não ia querer que seus pais soubessem. - Percy deu um sorriso de desprezo. - Não sou exatamente um bom partido para um herdeiro importante.

Draco não aguentou, sabia que não deveria fazer isso, mas riu, riu fortemente. Segurou os braços de Percy e o abraçou junto ao peito quando o viu estreitar os olhos ameaçadoramente. O ruivo não se debateu para se soltar, só o olhou com dignidade e seriedade, algo que seus pais aprovariam. Ele era perfeito.

\- Sinto muito, Percival. Não se chateie, por favor. Não estou rindo de você, é a situação que é engraçada. - Explicou, respirando fundo para se acalmar. - Pensei que estava com vergonha de dizer para sua família sobre mim. Fui um comensal da morte, inferno, entenderia se fosse esse o caso.

\- Você era só um menino tolo... ai, Merlin, ainda é tão jovem. Oh, diabos, seduzi um garoto da idade do meu irmão caçula. - Percy percebeu, chocado.

O loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Eu é que te seduzi e ainda nem ganhei o prêmio final, então, não se atreva a ficar culpado. - Provocou. - E, voltando ao assunto, não sou um herdeiro importante, tenho dinheiro, é verdade, mas nossa relação vai te afetar negativamente se a notícia se espalhar, pode ser perigoso, inclusive. Tem que pensar muito bem, a sociedade não nos perdoou e vai se virar contra você, vão ter fofocas, ataques, a imprensa...

Percy tirou as luvas e segurou o rosto de Draco.

\- Draco, sou o Weasley traidor. A ovelha negra da minha família. Queriam que eu tivesse adivinhado que estava trabalhando com um comensal disfarçado quando ninguém mais no Ministério sequer desconfiou. Entendo os riscos, mas não ligo. Se acha que seus pais não vão te deserdar ou coisa assim por namorar um Weasley... pobretão e traidor do sangue.

\- Auch! Sinto muito por isso, mas Weasel... digo, Ronald me tirava do sério. - Draco disse.

\- Ron é o meu favorito. - Percy disse, sorrindo. Ele sabia que os dois se odiavam mutuamente. - Mas, ele pode ser um pé no saco quando se propõe.

Draco engoliu a vontade de choramingar. Tinha que ser esse? Até o domador de dragões seria mais fácil de agradar. Resolveu mudar de assunto.

\- E, meus pais acham que tenho um gosto excelente para homens. Meu pai já te respeitava pela ambição e competência no Ministério, e minha mãe te aprovou quando veio trazer o elfo. Acredite, não teremos problemas com eles. Mamãe deve estar contando os dias para o casamento.

Percy o olhou surpreso.

\- Casamento? Mas.. o quê?

Draco riu.

\- Não se assuste, não é agora. Em alguns anos. Os Malfoy não são namoradores, escolhemos alguém, seduzimos, conquistamos e nos casamos. É como deve ser feito, sou um tradicionalista. Faremos tudo a nosso tempo, mas não se engane, querido, isso é para valer. - Afirmou, beijando o queixo do ruivo novamente.

Percy suspirou.

\- Seria mais simples se quisesse que fosse seu amante. - Reclamou.

\- Mas eu quero ser seu amante. - Draco disse, com atrevimento, deslizando as mãos até a parte baixa das costas do ruivo. - Mas, vou me comportar bem até nosso terceiro encontro.

Percy ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e fez cara de ofendido.

\- Os Weasley são criados para esperar até o casamento. O que acha que eu sou? Um qualquer que pode seduzir depois de um jantar? Que coisa horrível de se dizer.

Draco empalideceu, e seu namorado ria por dentro, ele realmente parecia preocupado com a possibilidade de esperar.

\- Hum... er... acho que esperar uns anos pra casar é besteira. - Draco disse, finalmente.

Percy riu.

\- Ah, Merlin! Sua cara...

Foi a vez de Draco suspirar de alívio, para logo olhá-lo com enfado. Agarrou-o pela cintura, puxando-o para junto dele.

\- Já vi que gosta de piadas, Percival... se me provocar demais, te ensinarei o que posso fazer com as minhas colheres de pau, além de cozinhar, posso espancar namorados desobedientes que brincam com coisas sérias.

Os olhos de Percy brilhavam quando ele inclinou o rosto para morder o lábio inferior do loiro.

\- Se for homem o bastante para me perseguir e me pegar... vou tirar as calças e deitar nos seus joelhos para meu castigo.

Draco engoliu em seco, totalmente chocado pelas palavras do ruivo e fascinado com a imagem mental que Percy descreveu. O ruivo sorriu, vitorioso, se inclinou para beijar rapidamente os lábios do namorado.

\- Agora, chega de me provocar. Deixe-me te mostrar os livros que vou levar para Malfoy Manor amanhã, seu pai já abriu um novo setor na biblioteca para os livros do seu padrinho.

Definitivamente, Draco pensou, esse ruivo era puro fogo e seria sua perdição. Ele tentou bravamente prestar atenção nos livros, mas não podia deixar de imaginar o ruivo se calças abaixadas, curvado sobre uma mesa enquanto ele deixava sua bunda tão vermelha quanto seu cabelo.

 **Gente, o que acharam?  
E eu tenho outro projeto, uma tradução, ela está no meu perfil aqui no , passem para conhecer! Beijos!**


	4. Chapter 4

Percy realmente estava gostando de trabalhar com a herança de Severus Snape, e já que ele próprio tinha deixado instruções severas para que ninguém trabalhasse com a fórmula para combater o mofo por mais de cinco dias seguidos, viu-se ocupado com a organização dos ingredientes de seu armário antes de poder voltar aos livros e pergaminhos. A coleção dele era impressionante e extremamente valiosa, havia em sua casa plantas exóticas e ingredientes coletados in natura na Floresta Proibida, tudo cuidadosamente processado, etiquetado e colocado sob feitiços de extasis para que ficassem frescos. Levou-lhe quase uma semana inteira para inventariar todos os itens, arrumá-los para transportar para Malfoy Manor, e tudo isso, analisando cuidadosamente as anotações do Mestre Pocionista para ter certeza de que não estava fazendo nada errado, e agradeceu ao fato de que o homem tinha sido um perfeccionista de marca maior, ou muitos ingredientes valiosos e raros teriam se perdido, além de poções de difícil preparo.

Quando os armários estavam finalmente vazios, Percy notou que tinha um fundo falso em uma das laterais, e com cuidado, lançou um feitiço para saber se tinha alguma maldição, não encontrando nenhuma, mas esperto demais para usar as mãos, usou um feitiço de destravamento e levitou a tampa de madeira, revelando vários diários guardados ali. Percy deu um pulinho de emoção, o padrinho de Draco era famoso por criações e melhoras em vários campos das poções, mas nunca se preocupou em registrar ou vender muitas de suas receitas, pelo que Draco tinha contado, só fazia isso às vezes, para ter mais dinheiro para comprar mais livros e ingredientes raros. Sua paixão tinha sido o conhecimento.

\- Mal posso esperar para dizer isso pro Draco. - Disse, animado, e logo fez uma careta. Essa coisa de trabalhar sozinho em uma casa vazia estava afetando seu juízo, nunca antes tinha passado tanto tempo falando em voz alta com si mesmo.

Curioso, como todo bom leão, Percy tirou os diários do esconderijo e ficou irritado quando nenhum deles abriu.

\- Você era uma serpente muito esperta, professor, muito esperta. - Resmungou, sozinho, fazendo um beicinho.

X~x~X

Como todo bom rato de biblioteca, Percy não podia deixar de pesquisar como abrir os diários, e foi por isso que terminou na livraria, olhando para vários livros sobre feitiços de colamento e proteção de objetos. Estava tão distraído, que não sentiu alguém a suas costas até que teve o livro arrancado de suas mãos.

\- Sabe, irmãozinho, sou um especialista nesse tipo de coisa. Não precisa de um livro chato quando pode ter a mim. - Bill disse, depois de olhar o livro.

\- Oh, olá, Bill. - Percy disse, arrumando seus óculos sobre o nariz, fazendo que seu irmão sorrisse.

\- Olá, Percy. - O mais velho disse, estendendo a mão para acariciar seu cabelo e tirar alguns fios de sua testa.

\- Não sou uma criança, pare com isso. - Percy protestou.

\- Mas fica parecendo uma com esse cabelo grande, eu gosto assim. - Seu irmão disse, passando os dedos pelas mechas maiores que o habitual corte curto que ele usava.

Percy corou ao se lembrar que tinha deixado o cabelo crescer a pedido de Draco. Em uma de suas cartas, tinha dito que estava tão animado trabalhando que não tinha tido tempo de ir providenciar um corte de cabelo, a resposta do loiro tinha sido um pedido enfático para não fazer isso, porque gostava do jeito que seus fios estavam ficando.

\- Ahhhh... todos estavam falando do seu novo namorado, então, é ele que gosta desse jeito, certo? - Bill provocou.

\- Na verdade, é sim. - Percy confessou.

Bill levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Tem que me apresentar, tenho que avaliar se ele é bom o bastante para o meu irmãozinho.

Percy engoliu em seco.

\- Hum, melhor esperar que as coisas em casa estejam mais calmas. - Disse. - Ainda é muito cedo.

O mais velho dos Weasley fez uma careta.

\- A verdade é que te deixamos de lado por muito tempo, não é? Sinto muito, de verdade. Nem conhece sua primeira sobrinha.

\- Sua esposa me enviou fotos. - Percy disse, sorrindo. - É uma menina muito bonita.

Bill ficou triste.

\- Isso é um absurdo, tem que ir lá em casa para conhecê-la. Que tal amanhã?

\- Pode ser, assim que terminar com o trabalho. - Percy disse, animado, mas contendo-se.

Seu irmão franziu o cenho e olhou de novo para o livro. Sabia que Percy tinha sido demitido depois da implantação e estabilização do novo governo, coisa que achou injusta. O usaram para o trabalho mais duro, e depois o dispensaram.

\- Não me diga que está rompendo maldições ou coisas assim. É perigoso, Percival. - Bill disse, com um tom igual ao de seu pai quando estava passando sermões neles. - São trabalhos que pagam bem, mas muito perigosos... se precisa de dinheiro...

\- Não estou fazendo nada perigoso, Willian. - Percy interrompeu, reunindo coragem. Draco já tinha dito sobre ele para seus pais, que o tratavam muito bem, não ia continuar escondendo tudo como se fosse algo sujo. - Estou cuidando da herança de Severus Snape.

Bill o olhou com surpresa.

\- Está trabalhando para os Malfoy. - Disse, por fim. - Se minha memória não falha, o garoto é o único herdeiro.

\- Sim. - Percy confirmou. - Como sabia?

\- Fofocas no banco... - Bill disse, distraído. - Me pergunto se ele vai fazer alguma coisa com os cofres de Bellatrix, todos os rompedores de Gringots querem uma oportunidade ali para descobrir que objetos estão ali, seria um dia de alegria.

Percy ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Maldições são perigosas. - Comentou, com sarcasmo.

\- Mas, eu estudei anos para fazer isso, não sou um menino de escritório. - Bill disse, com provocação. - Estou falando sério, não tente nada com as coisas de Snape, ele adorava magia das trevas, pode ser tão perigoso quanto lidar com as coisas da Bellatrix.

\- Só quero abrir alguns diários.

\- Quer que eu faça isso? - O mais velho ofereceu. - Não gosto da ideia de você mexer nisso.

Percy revirou os olhos.

\- Posso me virar. - Disse, com teimosia, fazendo que seu irmão o olhasse com certa nostalgia porque estava apertando os lábios e franzindo o nariz como quando era pequeno e não queria que desse palpites em suas lições.

\- Está bem, mas, por todos os deuses... não vá usar um feitiço sem saber exatamente com o que está lidando. Pode destruir os diários, ou pior, se ferir.

\- Vou ficar bem, não se preocupe. Os Malfoy colocaram vários feitiços de vigilância na casa, se algo acontecesse eles saberiam imediatamente, e tem o elfo que deixam lá para me ajudar com a limpeza e com alguns consertos.

Bill o olhou com curiosidade.

\- Papai não sabe disso, não é?

Percy negou, com o rosto levemente corado.

\- Quer que eu conte? - Ofereceu. - Assim se ele reagir mal, economiza a briga.

Bill sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo ao ver como o irmão hesitava com sua proposta.

\- Acho que é melhor que eu faça, se é para voltar, tem que ser totalmente.

\- Não se preocupe demais, você é tão filho dele quanto os demais. Vai entender que é trabalho, as pessoas precisam viver.

Percy assentiu, mas sabia que seu envolvimento com os Malfoy não era só trabalho, e que isso sim seria um grande problema.

X~x~X

Se tinha uma coisa que Percy odiava, era o fracasso, tentou de todo o jeito abrir os diários, mas nada deu certo. Severus Snape realmente gostava de dificultar as coisas, ele pensou. Nem conseguiu identificar o feitiço que colava as páginas tão fortemente quanto supercola mágica. Frustração era a palavra que podia descrevê-lo naquele momento, se sentia tentado a jogar o diário teimoso na parede, mas sabia que esse tipo de comportamento não o levaria a nada, então, voltou aos armários, para finalizar a limpeza.

Olhando para o fundo falso, ele se perguntou quantos esconderijos uma serpente taimada como Severus Snape teria pela casa, e só por precaução lançou feitiços para revelar possíveis armadilhas e cofres ocultos. Deu um sorriso vitorioso, quando encontrou um cofre no fundo do armário, mas nesse, estavam cartas e álbuns. Sorrindo, Percy abriu o primeiro e viu que era muggle, a versão pequena do pocionista já era séria, ele pensou, e ficou feliz ao ver fotos da mãe de Harry, que só reconheceu pelo nome dela anotado abaixo. Ele ficaria feliz, pediria muito amavelmente a Draco que o deixasse mostrar isso para o herói, era uma parte da vida dela que talvez Harry não conhecesse. Esperando achar mais coisas sobre ela, folheou os álbuns, que começaram a ter fotos mágicas, quase caiu do sofá de susto quando viu uma versão mais jovem de Lucius Malfoy beijando a seu antigo professor de poções. Seus olhos quase saíram das órbitas, pensando que tinha descoberto um segredo enorme, mas respirou aliviado ao ver que a próxima foto mostrava a Draco rindo, separando-os para pedir colo ao padrinho, enquanto Narcissa ria dos dois. Já sabia o que fazer para abrir os diários, e quem gostaria de receber tudo aquilo o quanto antes.

X~x~X

Narcissa e Lucius sorriram para ele quando entrou no salão de Malfoy Manor, os dois podiam ser realmente agradáveis, mais do que jamais tinha imaginado. Draco tinha dito que em casa era uma coisa totalmente diferente do público. Lucius era uma fonte de conhecimento sobre negócios e leis maior que qualquer livro, e Narcissa sabia mais sobre feitiços e maldições do que ele tinha suposto.

\- Boa noite, Percy. Que surpresa adorável. - Narcissa disse, beijando sua bochecha.

\- Sinto muito, espero não ter interrompido. - Percy disse, pensando que em seu entusiasmo tinha vindo sem aviso prévio. Teria que trabalhar para controlar seus impulsos se ia conviver com pessoas tão elegantes.

Lucius sorriu para ele, deixando-o mais encabulado ao recebê-lo com um beijo na testa, fazendo-o se sentar.

\- Não atrapalha nunca, somos dois velhos abandonados por um filho desmiolado. - O homem disse, com charme. - É sempre um prazer te receber.

\- Seu sogro está feliz porque agora tem alguém mais para reclamar sobre as novas políticas tributárias e alfandegárias do Ministério. - Narcissa disse. - Como sei que você é um bom rapaz, vou te deixar aqui com ele, tente não dormir com essa conversa enquanto verifico nosso jantar com os elfos... Draco mencionou que você gostou de Paris Brest, então, vou providenciar para você.

A mulher saiu antes que ele pudesse protestar, não queria se intrometer no jantar deles, e se preparou mentalmente para dar uma desculpa, mas, Lucius, que tinha acompanhado com o olhar a saída de sua esposa, não lhe deu tempo.

\- Vai ter que jantar conosco. Ela vai ficar chateada se não ficar, vai pensar que não gosta dela. - O loiro disse, com o mesmo brilho no olhar que seu pai tinha quando falava de sua mãe.

Percy sorriu.

\- Então será meu prazer. - Foi sua resposta sincera. - Mas, vim por um motivo mais específico que visitar meus... hum... sogros.

Lucius levantou uma sobrancelha para sua hesitação.

\- Não gosta da palavra? É o que somos, ao fim e ao cabo. - O homem mais velho disse, analisando-o com atenção.

\- É estranho para mim que aceitem tão facilmente. - Percy explicou. - Estava esperando que Draco me dissesse que não poderíamos ser mais que amantes ou coisa do tipo... acabou sendo eu o que esconde tudo da família.

Lucius ficou em silêncio por alguns momento, mas terminou por dizer:

\- Arthur certamente não deixaria que saísse da família por algo assim. Molly vai bater algum juízo nele se tentar, ela tem bons feitiços.

Dizer que Percy ficou surpreso ao ouvir isso era ser delicado. Seu queixo caiu, fazendo que Lucius sorrisse maliciosamente.

\- Os pais têm mais segredos do que imagina, querido genro. Conheço Arthur e Molly há um longo tempo.

\- Espero que os meus não tenham muitos segredos. - O ruivo disse, aproveitando para tirar do bolso um pacote encolhido, colocando-o sobre a mesa, usando um feitiço para voltar os diários, cartas e álbuns ao tamanho normal. - Tenho alguns registros fotográficos aqui, segredos sempre aparecem.

Percy tinha certeza que não devia se sentir vitorioso por ser o responsável pela cara chocada de Lucius Malfoy. Conviver com essa família estava sendo mais divertido que ele tinha imaginado.

\- Pronto, já posso te receber como manda Merlin. - Narcissa disse, voltando ao salão e sorrindo ao notar o conteúdo da mesinha. - Então ele não destruiu nada, só escondeu. Muito esperto, Severus, muito esperto.

Percy a viu se ajoelhar no chão e tocar os objetos com delicadeza.

\- Não abri nada, só vi as fotos porque começam com algumas muggles da infância dele.

\- Já tinha cara de mau humor, não é? - Narcissa perguntou, sorrindo ao olhar o pequeno Severus. - Sempre foi um azedo.

\- Se me desculpam, volto em alguns momentos, tenho assuntos para resolver. - Lucius disse, saindo apressadamente dali, fazendo sua esposa suspirar.

\- Ele e Draco não lidaram muito bem com a coisa da espionagem. - Contou. - Eu sim, fez o que tinha que fazer para nos livrar do mostro. Uma pena que partiu alguns corações no caminho.

\- Sinto muito, não quis provocar más recordações. - Percy disse, preocupado por ter aborrecido Lucius. Já sabia como Draco ficava nervosos e triste ao falar do padrinho.

\- Não são ruins, é esse o problema. - Ela disse, parecendo mais velha, pela primeira vez. - As memórias são boas e doces, e isso é pior. A doçura se mistura com a raiva e o luto, e os fazem sentir mais falta dele ainda.

Percy sabia como era isso. Fred sorrindo para ele era uma recordação linda e que machucava como uma faca afiada.

\- Sinto muito. - Disse de novo.

Narcissa fez um gesto, tirando importância do assunto.

\- Os dois já são grandinhos, vão ter que lidar com isso. Por agora, vamos abrir essas linduras. - A mulher disse, sacando sua varinha, mas em vez de apontá-la para os livros, mirou o próprio dedo, que cortou com habilidade, passando o sangue nas páginas do diário. - Não é só meu marido que entende de magia por aqui.

Percy viu com interesse como ela esperava alguns segundos e sorria vitoriosa ao ver uma fumaça branca sair do diário, descolando as páginas.

\- Ai está, o primeiro. - A loira disse. - Os diários são sobre poções e estudos, pode olhar tudo o que quiser. As cartas não, creio que deixou explicações para meu marido e filho, tenho certeza que Draco vai falar com você quando se sentir à vontade.

\- Nenhum para você?

\- Não, fiz as pazes com Severus há muito tempo. Ele sabia que eu entenderia. - Foi a resposta de Narcissa. - Depois do jantar eu termino de abrir essas coisas para você, Lucius vai me ajudar, não se preocupe se ele fica um pouco calado ou ranzinza. Severus foi seu concubino por anos, foi difícil engolir a traição.

Percy franziu o cenho.

\- Perdão, mas, o que é isso? Um concubino?

Narcissa o olhou com curiosidade.

\- Bem, em alguns casos, um casal decide que eles aceitam uma adição a sua relação. Amantes são escondidos, desonrosos, concubinos são parte da família, algo duradouro e aberto.

\- Oh. - Percy disse, sem saber o que comentar ao certo. - Isso é comum para os sangue puro?

Narcissa riu.

\- Você é um sangue puro, Percy. Não somos de outro mundo, mas hoje em dia, é menos comum, apesar de ser um tabu ou algo do tipo. Severus era conhecidamente companheiro de Lucius no nosso circulo. Nos preocupamos com ele depois da primeira guerra, estava perigosamente triste e culpado, Dumbledore usou isso contra ele, exacerbando os sentimentos negativos para ter um bom soldado. Foi nessa época que tentamos animá-lo, as coisas evoluíram naturalmente entre ele e Lucius, não me importei, foi bom para todos.

\- Entendo, por isso Draco estava tão triste, não é? Era como um segundo pai.

\- Sim, um segundo pai mais exigente, sarcástico e linha dura que o outro. - Narcissa brincou. - Ele vai superar, não se preocupe.

Percy contava com isso. Odiava o olhar triste que Draco tinha às vezes, mas supunha que era o mesmo que o seu ao pensar em Fred, eram dois casos perdidos, pensou, sorrindo.

X~x~X

O sorriso na cara de Draco quando chegou em casa no fim de semana depois da descoberta de Percy dos diários e cartas predizia mais boas notícias vindas de Paris.

\- Olá, rapaz bonito. - O loiro disse, ao entrar na casa e ver Percy sentado no tapete, cercado de pergaminhos. - Sentiu saudades?

\- Não, para nada. Foi um mês muito produtivo sem que estivesse aqui para me atrapalhar. - Percy disse, seriamente.

Draco fez um beicinho, mas lutou para não cair quando o ruivo se jogou em seus braços, abraçando-o com força. Ele aproveitou que o namorado tinha pousado a cabeça em seu ombro para beijar-lhe os cabelos, já maiores que o normal.

\- Você demorou muito para voltar. - Percy reclamou.

\- Eu sei, eu sei, mas foi uma loucura no restaurante. - Draco explicou. - Tivemos uma visita de críticos para avaliar o novo menu, foi um pandemônio, não pode imaginar.

O brilho nos olhos do loiro diziam a Percy que ele aproveitado cada momento da loucura.

\- E como foi?

\- Duas estrelas Circe, com as bênçãos de todos os poderes da culinária. - Draco comemorou.

\- Duas é bom? - Percy perguntou.

\- Sim, é excelente! O máximo são três. - Draco explicou. - A verdade é que ele já tinha uma estrela e subiu de patamar, tivemos uma festa enorme. E me deram menção no artigo do jornal porque o molho que agora está no prato principal é meu.

Percy sorriu, orgulhoso.

\- Verdade?

\- Sim, fiz a criação depois que a minha mãe enviou algumas cartas do Severus que você achou. - Draco contou. - Me fez lembrar de porque comecei a cozinhar, é como fazer poções. Somos mágicos e a comida pode ser também.

O ruivo assentiu.

\- Tem vários diários onde ele fala sobre isso, fez um estudo sobre ervas e ingredientes que tem propriedades para melhorar o humor e deixar tudo mais saboroso. Até escreveu um tratado sobre curar doenças com comida. Ele sabia que você seria um chef.

Draco assentiu.

\- Eu sei, era ele que me levava para brincar e usar a cozinha da mansão. Vou usar o trabalho dele no meu restaurante. Meus pais estão muito felizes que a herança dele me manterá na Inglaterra e não na França.

Percy ficou tenso.

\- Isso era uma opção? Morar lá? Você nunca me disse. - Reclamou, saindo dos braços do loiro.

\- Foi uma proposta que o Renard, meu chefe, já tinha me feito e que voltou a fazer com a nova estrela, mas sempre deixei claro que minha vida é aqui. Os Malfoy pertencem a Malfoy Manor, Percival. - Draco disse, com convicção. - Meus pais estavam com dúvidas porque na França a guerra não foi tão mal dessa vez, e lá não me olham com desprezo, nem me amaldiçoam. Os dois gostaram das minhas aulas lá, porque me afastou da hostilidade aqui, aconteceram vários ataques a mansão, já sabe como é.

Percy assentiu. No Ministério recebiam os relatórios dos aurores sobre os antigos comensais e partidários de Voldemort.

\- Eu nunca pensei em morar na França. - Draco garantiu, passando os braços pela cintura do namorado. - Ainda que eu planeje te levar para conhecer a propriedade da minha tia-bisavó, um lugar lindo onde produzem um dos melhores vinhos mágicos do mundo. Foi ela que abriu as portas da sociedade francesa para mim. É uma velhinha muito interessante, e que ama minha comida.

Percy assentiu.

\- Agora que me expliquei, posso ganhar meu beijo?

O ruivo juntou seus lábios aos de Draco, empurrando-o em direção ao sofá, para poder se sentar no colo dele.

\- Acho que merece um pouquinho mais que um beijo, já que foi um gênio culinário. - Percy disse, mordiscando os lábios do loiro.

\- Acho que sim, realmente mereço um prêmio. Fui um bom menino. - Draco concordou, rapidamente.

Percy riu malignamente.

\- Você é um cara de pau! - O ruivo disse, desabotoando os primeiros botões da camisa do namorado. - Está louco se acha que eu e seus pais não vimos os jornais franceses que falavam do restaurante... quem era aquela coisinha de cabelo preto do seu lado? Parecia muito feliz te abraçando.

Draco mordeu os lábios, mais interessado em sentir os dedos hábeis de Percy acariciando seus mamilos do que pensar em explicações, ganhou um beliscão mais forte por não dar atenção ao ruivo.

\- Era uma pergunta séria. - Percy disse, olhando-o como se fosse um aluno que não estava prestando atenção na aula.

\- Era o Jean, é um amigo.

\- Parecia muito intimo. - O ruivo disse, provocando.

\- Está com ciúme, Percival? - Draco perguntou, muito interessado nessa novidade.

\- Tremendamente. Não gosto de dividir, faça-o saber que você é meu. - Percy ordenou, fazendo um caminho de beijos desde seu pescoço até seu umbigo. Ele tinha dedos rápidos, quando tinha terminado de desabotoar sua camisa?

\- Percival... - Draco chamou, com a respiração acelerada.

\- Sim? - O maldito perguntou, com a cara mais inocente do mundo.

\- O que pretende fazer?

\- E você é o sonserino aqui? - Percy provocou, lambendo lentamente seus mamilos antes de continuar. - Te seduzo, idiota.

\- Excelente. - Draco disse, segurando os ombros do ruivo e fazendo-o se deitar no sofá, avançando sobre ele. - Sempre quis me vingar de Severus e meu pai por aquela vez que os vi no escritório da mansão.

Percy o olhou espantado.

\- E essa será sua vingança? Dar uns amassos no sofá do seu defunto padrinho?

\- Sim, isso lhe daria uma úlcera. Sempre foi um alucinado superprotetor. - Draco afirmou, beijando o pescoço de Percy, mas este, já estava rindo incontrolavelmente, acabando com o clima romântico.

\- Sinto muito, Draco... você é... você é... um maluco mimado e pirracento. - Percy disse, entre risos, olhando-o com carinho.

Draco fez um beicinho.

\- Não acredito nisso... da próxima vez, vou te seduzir e só depois explicar o propósito.

Percy riu de novo, achando que seu namorado era o homem mais maluco e doce do mundo.

 **E foi isso, o que acharam?  
Dica do dia: Assistam Yuri On Ice, melhor anime do ano! Sério.**


	5. Chapter 5

Draco sempre foi um bom estudante, por isso, Hermione Granger tinha sido uma pedra em seu sapato na escola, já que cometia o horrível pecado de superá-lo em quase tudo. Lembrando-se dessa sensação, fez seu melhor para colocar atenção nas palavras de seu padrinho, e um sorriso malvado apareceu em seu rosto ao pensar na cara que ela faria, e como ficaria invejosa ao saber que ele tinha herdado todo o material de pesquisa e leitura de Severus.

\- Estou vendo esse sorriso. O que foi que andou fazendo?

O loiro fez um beicinho teatral, deixando de lado o diário que lia.

\- Me machuca que meu namorado pense que eu só posso sorrir se tiver feito alguma maldade.

Percy revirou os olhos.

\- Eu perguntou o que tinha feito, nunca disse que era uma maldade... agora se entregou sozinho.

Draco estreitou os olhos, com cara de dúvida.

\- Realmente você era um gryffindor? Está soando muito sly. - O loiro afirmou, indo até seu namorado ruivo, que estava sentado em sua cama, lendo um pergaminho.

\- Acho que passei muito tempo com os seus pais. - Percy disse, com as bochechas levemente avermelhadas, e parecendo adorável, na opinião de Draco.

O loiro riu, tirando o pergaminho das mãos de seu leão, enquanto o fazia se deitar nos travesseiros.

\- Não está tentando me seduzir, não é? - Percy perguntou, ao sentir como o loiro beijava seu pescoço e começava a desabotoar os primeiros botões da sua camisa.

\- Que maldoso que você é, só quero te fazer sentir bem-vindo na minha casa. - Foi a resposta do loiro. - Ainda que não seria ruim se ficasse para dormir aqui hoje, meus lençóis e minha companhia são garantias de doces sonhos, e assim vou com você a Hogwarts amanhã de manhã.

Percy sabia que deveria protestar, que logo teriam que descer para o jantar, mas era muito difícil pensar quando seu namorado era uma serpente maliciosa, que capturou seus lábios, beijando-o com paixão. O ruivo suspirou, perguntando-se se algum dia deixaria de sentir que se derretia por dentro quando Draco deslizava a língua em sua boca, procurando a sua para sugá-la com sensualidade. O loiro tinha descoberto essa fraqueza dele pouco tempo depois de começarem a relação, e não tinha um pingo de remorso em usar isso para fazer Percy se transformar em massinha de modelar em suas mãos, fazendo-o relaxar e ceder a seus comandos, como afastar as pernas para que Draco se deitasse entre elas, sentindo como o loiro estava afetado pelo beijo e pela proximidade. Em resposta a esse explícito ato libidinoso do loiro, Percy moveu seus quadris, esfregando a evidência do desejo de Draco contra ele, fazendo-o gemer em sua boca, e logo se afastar para respirar um pouco.

\- Você é um sem vergonha. - Percy disse, respirando de forma ofegante, mas sem protestar quando o namorado desavergonhado devolveu a provocação, movendo os quadris contra ele, fazendo-o suspirar de excitação.

\- Sim, eu sou. - Draco reconheceu, voltando a seu duro trabalho de desnudar Percy, que não lutou quando o loiro tirou sua camisa, na verdade, ele suspirou de maneira satisfeita, ainda que racionalmente soubesse que deveria dizer algo. E como sempre, Percy Perfeito venceu.

\- O jantar... Draco, seus pais estão nos esperando para jantar. E Lucius quer falar com você sobre locais para o restaurante. - Percy argumentou, com dificuldades.

\- Sério, Percy, falar dos meus pais enquanto está na minha cama não é aceitável. - Draco reclamou, mas sem sair de cima do namorado. - Assim vou pensar que realmente quer esperar até o casamento para ser meu. - O loiro disse, beijando-lhe o queixo com carinho.

Percy sorriu maliciosamente.

\- E se eu escolhi esperar? Iria para a França com seu amiguinho do restaurante?

Draco riu.

\- Claro que não, te diria que minha mãe pode organizar um casamento perfeito em duas ou três semanas, sendo pessimista... menos se você ajudá-la, ah, não precisa, ela escravizaria meu pai, que estaria contente sendo o elfo doméstico dela, porque adoraria me ver casado com alguém que me dará sermões eternamente sobre responsabilidade com os negócios. - Foi a resposta do loiro, com um sorriso enorme. - E mais importante, se me fizer esperar tanto tempo, quero uma recompensa, então, é melhor que na noite de núpcias você esteja usando uma lingerie muito bonita debaixo daquela túnica branca e cerimonial, vou ficar excepcionalmente feliz com meias de seda e cinta-liga.

Realmente deveria me sentir excitado ao ouvir isso, Percy pensou.

\- Acho que se esqueceu que sou um homem. - Terminou por argumentar.

\- Um homem com as pernas e coxas deliciosamente perfeitas. - Draco disse, com um brilho de excitação no olhar. - E com uma pele tão branca e macia, que me faz pensar se tem sardas nas costas... e talvez mais embaixo. - O loiro provocou, sua mão acariciando Percy com lentidão, desde a coxa até as nádegas cheias.

Se Draco esperava que seu namorado ficasse envergonhado, ficou decepcionado, já que Percy sorriu, se inclinando para lamber sensualmente sua orelha, antes de murmurar:

\- Tenho sardas nas costas, que vão diminuindo até embaixo... mas me esqueci se elas vão até minha bunda, vai ter que analisar você mesmo, acho, que na nossa noite de núpcias, enquanto tira minhas calcinhas brancas de renda, que vou comprar para fazer par com as meias. O que acha disso?

Draco se engasgou com o ar, já que, enquanto dizia isso, seu atrevido namorado tinha baixado uma mão para esfregar seu pênis excitado, deixando-o com uma tenda nas calças.

\- Que você é um maldito leão provocador. - Draco murmurou ao mesmo em que um alfo aparecia para chamá-los para jantar.

Percy o empurrou, e saltou da cama, com um passe de varinha estava vestido e colocava os sapatos, terminando de esticar a roupa, perfeitamente calmo e composto, o maldito.

\- Vou descer e dizer aos seus pais que precisa de uns momentos para terminar de se arrumar. - O maldito disse, sinalizando a visível ereção do namorado.

\- Homem sem coração. - Draco acusou.

\- É bem feito para você, já que tentou me seduzir quando seus pais nos esperavam para jantar.

Realmente, Draco pensou, Percy podia ter sido um Gryffindor aos onze anos, mas jeito nenhum, seria um deles hoje.

X~x~X

Chegar em Hogwarts tinha uma sensação agridoce tanto para Percy quanto para Draco. O primeiro, devido a morte de seu irmão, já que não podia olhar ao redor sem se lembrar dos últimos momentos de Fred, o segundo porque a escola o lembrava da inocência e felicidade, junto com seus últimos anos amargos e vivendo no limite da sanidade. Realmente queria ter seduzido a Percy para amenizar seu humor, mas o ruivo tinha ido para seu apartamento depois do jantar, claramente intimidado de ficar, já que seus sogros saberiam que estava lá.

\- Senhor Weasley, é um prazer, realmente. - A diretora disse, ao recebê-los em sua sala, já que ao saber que era ele quem iria separar os demais pertences de Severus, aceitou prontamente a petição dos advogados dos Malfoy.

\- Diretora, o prazer é meu, é claro. - Ele disse, entusiasmado, recebendo com carinho o aperto de mãos da bruxa.

\- Senhor Malfoy. - Ela disse para Draco, com ar muito mais estrito e os lábios franzidos.

O loiro sorriu.

\- Já sei, não é um prazer tão grande assim. - Ele disse, sem olhá-la realmente, seus olhos estavam fincados no quadro de Severus na parede. - Eu realmente não estou feliz com você.

\- Nenhuma novidade, pirralho, você sempre foi uma criatura rancorosa e mimada. Culpo seu pai. - A voz sedosa e rouca deu a Draco uma enorme vontade de chorar.

\- Não foi ele que me abandonou, foi você, traidor. - Draco reclamou como um menino pequeno, fazendo a diretora olhá-lo horrorizada, e pronta para dar-lhe um sermão, mas a mão do ruivo em seu braço a impediu. Percy sinalizou o quadro e depois a porta.

Os dois saíram a tempo de ouvir Severus dizer a Draco que o objetivo maior era proteger a ele, Potter era um dever, uma dívida a ser paga, Draco era seu único filho.

\- Santo Merlin. - A velha mulher murmurou, descendo a escada em caracol atrás de um de seus alunos mais queridos. - Severus realmente era um homem cheio de segredos.

\- Não imagina o quanto. - Percy disse. - Draco precisa dizer algumas coisas, mesmo que seja só para o quadro.

McGonagall não questionou mais, passou a conversar sobre amenidades com seu ex-aluno, emitindo desagrado com o fato de que ele tinha sido demitido e contando que o Ministro tinha sido repreendido por ela quando o encontrou no Ministério para tratarem de assuntos da escola. Percy riu, imaginando a Kingsley Shacklebolt se encolhendo ao receber uma reprimenda verbal de uma das bruxas mais intimidadoras da Inglaterra.

\- No começo eu lamentei muito, mas agora estou feliz com Draco. - Ele disse, sem pensar muito.

Minerva, que desativava os feitiços que protegiam os quartos que foram de Severus, o olhou surpreendida.

\- Oh, meu Merlin... está com ele? - Ela questionou.

Percy ficou corado ao perceber o deslize.

\- Sim, ele é meu namorado.

\- Seus pais sabem? - Ela perguntou, olhando-o como uma águia.

\- Ainda não.

\- Tem que tomar cuidado, meu jovem, essa família... não tem nada de bom. - Ela disse, consternada ao saber da escolha dele. - Sempre tem um motivo escondido, não são leais a ninguém que não sejam eles mesmos... pense na sua família, pobre Molly.

Percy ficou tenso.

\- Minha família me chamou de traidor vezes o suficiente, diretora. Acho que posso pensar um pouco em mim, não acha?

Ela notou o brilho de teimosia no olhar do ruivo, e decidiu não dizer mais nada. O acompanhou até os quartos de Severus, sinalizando que as poções já tinham sido retiradas e enviadas para a enfermaria muito tempo atrás. Percy assentiu, e fazendo uso de uma pena de repetição, catalogou o que levaria, que eram mais roupas, livros e novos diários de trabalho. Severus não tinha muito pertences pessoais ali, Percy já sabia que muitas coisas guardava na mansão ou em Spinner's End, sua ida a Hogwarts era basicamente uma formalidade. Um elfo poderia ter empacotado tudo e enviado a mansão, mas para poder liberar os quartos, foi necessária sua presença, como responsável pelo inventário da herança.

\- Isso está sendo mais rápido do que eu esperava. - A diretora murmurou.

\- A maior parte dos pertences dele estavam na casa, o inventário em si já terminou. Vou tentar convencer Draco a me deixar publicar os tratados e estudos dele, há coisas impressionantes. O professor trabalhou desde jovem na arte das poções, tem várias inovações e métodos mais eficientes que nunca chegou a publicar.

\- O idiota nunca quis a glória por sua genialidade. - Draco disse, entrando no local, vendo as paredes nuas e os armários já vazios. Percy tinha ficado muito hábil em encolher objetos.

\- Senhor Malfoy, por favor. Seu padrinho era um herói de guerra, mais respeito. - A diretora admoestou, mas não tão duramente, já que podia perceber o glamour nos olhos do rapaz. Ser especialista em transformações tinha suas vantagens.

\- Sinto muito. - O loiro disse, claramente sem um pingo de arrependimento, o que a fez bufar.

\- O que vai fazer com a herança de Severus? Seguirá seus passos como pocionista? - A mulher perguntou, esforçando-se para esquecer do fato que o jovem a sua frente provavelmente seria a ruína de seu melhor aluno em anos. Um dos preferidos, que sempre achou injustiçado.

\- De certa forma... vou abrir um restaurante. Passei um bom tempo na França estudando gastronomia, pretendo ser um Chef. - Ele disse, esperando chocá-la, mas ganhando um aceno aprovador.

\- Trabalho duro, e necessário. Merlin sabe que precisamos de mais opções, ninguém aguenta mais comer as tortas de carne de sempre. - A escocesa disse, chocando-o. - Espero que invista em um menu arrojado, mas acessível a toda sociedade, não precisamos de um restaurante para só para os ricos.

\- Sim, senhora. Terei isso em conta ao desenvolver o menu. - Draco disse. - Mas, não espere encontrar Haggis entre os pratos principais.

Somente um olhar frio foi a resposta a seu gracejo, Percy riu quando ele pigarreou, e completou:

\- Mas, eu o faria com prazer para servi-la, diretora.

Um aceno aprovador o fez relaxar, prevendo que o ruivo não o deixaria esquecer que foi intimidado pela mulher a lhe preparar bucho de carneiro recheado com vísceras num futuro próximo. Malditos escoceses. A visita a escola terminou por ser mais agradável do que os dois esperavam, até foram ver os jardins a a floresta proibida, conseguindo esbarrar só em alguns alunos, fazendo-o Draco brincar que era uma vergonha que ele e Percy não pudessem ter lembranças de amassos no armário de vassouras.

X~x~X

Percy tinha um encontro com o advogado para entregar seu minucioso relatório sobre o inventário de Severus, para que pudessem finalizar a transferência de propriedades físicas e intelectuais que pertenceram ao homem para Draco, estava se sentindo especialmente feliz quando saiu de casa, por isso, demorou um pouco para perceber que algumas pessoas o viam e começavam a cochichar, sem entender muito bem, continuou seu caminho, percebendo quu era realmente com ele quando alguns menos discretos começaram a apontar e murmurar loucamente, algumas senhoras o olharam como se fosse uma decepção, sacudindo a cabeça e murmurando.

\- O que diabos? - Ele murmurou, chocado, parando para olhar em volta, e recebendo um esbarrão de um bruxo que vinha atrás de si.

\- Preste atenção, vadia de comensal. - O homem praticamente rosnou, espanando a parte da roupa que tinha entrado em contato com ele de forma exagerada.

\- Desculpe-me? O que foi que disse? - Percy reagiu, chocado e irritado com esse tipo de comportamento.

\- Eu disse para olhar por onde anda, vadia de comensal. - O homem repetiu, deixando Percy lívido.

\- O que diabos há de errado com você? - O ruivo perguntou, sentindo uma raiva quente brotar em seu estômago, levando a mão a sua varinha, o que era surpreendente, já que se esforçava para não ser tão visceral quanto o resto da família.

\- Sim, idiota, o que há de errado com você? - Uma voz conhecida, perguntou, atrás de Percy, surpreende-o totalmente.

\- Ei, Weasley, é seu irmão que anda abrindo as pernas para um comensal. - O homem disse, olhando para Percy como se fosse algum tipo desagradável de inseto. - Deveria perguntar para ele.

Percy realmente não esperava ser agarrado pelo ombro e colocado de lado, enquanto George avançava para o homem e o sacudia pelo colarinho com uma varinha em seu pescoço.

\- É com essa boca que beija a sua mãe, imbecil? - Ele perguntou, com um olhar definitivamente irado. - Não responda, porque não me interessa, sabe como gosto de brincar, não é, Jay? Se falar com ele assim de novo, vai receber um presentinho, e não dos que as pessoas desfrutam.

O homem saiu rapidamente dali, passando pela multidão que se aglomerou ao redor deles, mas que se dispersou quando George deu um par de gritos.

\- Eu poderia lidar com isso. - Percy disse, arrumando a túnica.

Seu irmão lançou-lhe um olhar foribundo, tirando O Profeta do bolso e estampando-o violentamente no peito do irmão.

\- Não pode nem se manter fora dos jornais, perfeitinho. - George sibilou com veneno, mas logo estava arrependido, esfregando os olhos. - Sinto muito... quer dizer, não sinto por te chamar de perfeitinho, mas... ah, inferno! Isso é tão complicado.

Percy ladeou a cabeça.

\- O que é complicado?

\- Fleur me arrumou uma terapeuta, ela me mandou parar de ceder aos meus impulsos agressivos, isso inclui ser venenoso, o problema não é te chamar de perfeitinho, é o tom de voz, a implicação para machucar. - George disse, com voz fina e fazendo aspas com os dedos de forma zombeteira. - Depois de me largar trancado num quarto por semanas, ela me fez ouvir toda essa baboseira... e meditar, inferno, meditar!

\- Você fez uma desintoxicação. - Percy disse, gratamente surpreso e sorrindo. Totalmente esquecido da raiva que burbulhava dentro dele há alguns momentos.

\- Saiu no Profeta de mãos dadas com Draco Malfoy, olhando para ele com um idiota apaixonado e fica todo bobo porque fiz a droga de um programa de 23 dias?

\- Oh? Estamos bem na foto? – Percy perguntou, distraidamente desvirando o jornal para olhar que a foto em questão devia ter sido tirada por um dos alunos de Hogwarts, os dois estavam ao ar livre, e realmente, de mãos dadas, na imagem, ele se movia para olhar o namorado e sorrir como um idiota apaixonado realmente, já que nesse momento, Draco tinha dito que podia ver seus filhos voando pelo campo e arrasando os primos gryffindors num jogo de quadribol futuramente.

\- Sério? Sério? – George perguntou, chocado. – Está mesmo saindo com Draco comensal da morte Malfoy?

\- Sim, ele é um chef nos dias de hoje. – Percy disse, aparentando uma calma que não sentia. Por dentro, o pânico começava a crescer.

\- Percival, meu rapaz! – O velho advogado dos Malfoy, Attinks o viu e acenou, indo rapidamente até eles. – Que bom que te encontrei.

\- Oh, estou atrasado? – Percy perguntou, como se esse fosse o maior de seus problemas no momento, fazendo seu irmão sacudir a cabeça, incrédulo.

\- Oh, claro que não. Mas, Lucius e Draco estão realmente preocupados, não te acharam no seu apartamento, queriam te impedir de sair na rua, por causa da comoção popular depois do artigo no jornal. – O homem explicou, acenando para George. – Oh, olá, senhor Weasley.

\- Como você sabe… esqueça, pergunta idiota. – George respondeu a si mesmo, óbvio que era um Weasley.

\- George, esse é o senhor Attinks, é advogado dos Malfoy, estava indo me encontrar com ele. – Percy disse.

\- Oh, ok, mas, acho que tem que ir para casa primeiro. – George disse. – Mamãe e papai tem o hábito de ler O Profeta e devem estar curiosos para dizer o mínimo.

\- Hum… Draco não vai gostar. – O velho disse. – Ele realmente queria falar com você o mais rápido possível.

Percy revirou os olhos.

\- Só lembre-o que sou um homem crescido e que posso me defender sozinho. Avise-os que vou para a mansão assim que sair da Toca. – Percy disse, e virou-se para o irmão. – Vem junto?

\- Eu?! Não, obrigado, minha terapeuta disse que tenho que me manter longe de situações que me façam querer beber, e eu quase sinto o gosto de uísque quando as coisas ficam tensas e mamãe chora. – George disse, suspirando. – Mas, se quiser eu vou… ela também quer que eu compense as pessoas que magoei durante as bebedeiras.

\- Ela soa muito interessante. Preciso conhecê-la. – Percy disse, e George negou.

\- De jeito nenhum, Audrey não precisa se juntar com você, Merlin sabe que Hermione e Fleur já conseguiram envenená-la totalmente. – Ele disse, olhando em volta, vendo que mais pessoas olhavam de longe. – Só vá logo, os curiosos vão voltar.

Percy assentiu e aparatou depois de acenar em despedida, George olhou para o advogado.

\- Eu sou instável no momento, lembre a Malfoy que geralmente só eu posso magoar Percy, ou fico realmente puto. – Ele disse, desaparecendo com um estalo também.

\- O que eu sou? Garoto de recados? – Attinks perguntou ao vento, pondo-se a andar. Malditos jovens hormonais, não podiam deixar as mãozinhas separadas?

X~x~X

Percy ficou nervoso, parado na porta da casa dos pais, suas mãos suavam. Ele realmente estava com contade de ignorar a coisa toda e esperar seus pais enviaram gritadores, não seria muito mais fácil? Mas, Draco merecia melhor, ele tinha dito aos pais, claro que a voz do loiro em sua cabeça ficava dizendo que as situações eram totalmente diferentes, mas ei, ele era um leão, depois de tudo. Por isso, bateu na porta, e ficou surpreso quando foi Fleur que a abriu. A francesa deu-lhe um sorriso amigável.

\- Oh, olá, Percy. Veio para falar com seus pais? – Ela perguntou, com seu sotaque carregado.

\- Sim. – Ele disse, desanimado. – Eles viram o jornal?

\- Todo mundo viu. – Ela disse. – Eu trouxa Victorie, geralmente ver o bebê os deixa de bom humor.

O coração de Percy desanuviou com a piscadela da cunhada.

\- Não te incomoda você?

\- Eu meio que sempre gostei de Malfoy. Quando viemos para o torneio ele veio falar com uma das garotas que estavam comigo, era uma parente afastada, ele foi encantador com todas, e fala francês fluentemente. – Fleur contou. – Gabby só parou de suspirar por ele quando Harry a salvou na água.

Percy riu, fazendo uma nota mental para contar isso para ele num futuro próximo. Ia deixá-lo louco de raiva e fazendo beicinho por Harry ter ganhado a afeição da menina.

\- Percy! – Sua mãe gritou, quando o viu. – Que bom que veio, não sabe como ficamos preocupados.

\- Por quê? – Ele perguntou, aceitando seu abraço.

\- Por causa daquele artigo horrível, é claro. – Ela disse, com um sorriso brilhante, claramente alegre demais para ser verdade. O coração de Percy falhou uma batida. – É claro que eles estão entendendo tudo errado, temos que fazer alguma coisa para explicar.

\- Mãe… eles não entenderam errado. Eu realmente namoro o Draco. – Ele disse, de uma vez.

Ela pisco com lentidão, mas o sorriso não vacilou.

\- Não seja bobo, Percy, ele é um Malfoy. Sei que trabalha para eles, Bill me disse, então, estava só conversando com o rapaz. Pessoas entendem tudo errado, veêm coisas que não existem.

\- Você está procurando explicações para algo bem simples. – Ele disse, com tristeza. – Se a pessoa que tirou a foto tivesse esperado mais três minutos, teria nos fotografado aos beijos.

Molly lentamente parou de sorrir, parecendo tão triste que quebrou o coração de Percy em mil pedacinhos.

\- Mas… ele é… ele é… ele estava com eles, Percy. Eles mataram seu irmão.

Percy negou.

\- Draco não matou Fred. Não mais do que eu, de qualquer maneira. – Ele disse.

\- Como pode dizer isso?! – Molly reagiu. – Ele é um comensal.

\- Ele foi. – Percy corrigiu. – Ele era tão idiota e jovem, ele mudou.

\- Malfoys não mudam. – Arthur disse, aparecendo na sala. – Eles são o mesmo tipo de mago que não tem nada a ver com essa família. Se esse garoto está com você, certamente tem um motivo.

\- Pai. – Bill disse, obviamente incomodado com a implicação de que seu irmão não poderia atrair alguém por si mesmo.

\- Ele está comigo porque gosa de mim. – Percy disse, tentando não perder a calma. – Eu realmente estu apaixonado por ele, não podem entender isso?

\- Sim. – Fleur disse, sorrindo e acenando.

\- Claro que não! – Arthur esbravejou. – O pai dele quase matou sua irmã, já se esqueceu disso? Ele é um comensal até a medula, não te olharia duas vezes se não fosse sangue puro. Isso é mais do que sua ambição desmedida, não pode pensar em ficar com um Malfoy só por causa dos que eles tem.

Depois disso, até Molly parecia consternada.

\- Arthur…

\- Eu não sei onde erramos com você. – Arthur disse. – Eles são… eles são tudo o que lutamos contra, são uns puristas… assassinos.

Percy negou com a cabeça.

\- Eu não sou uma puta barata, não interessa o que digam. E os assassinos puristas nunca me trataram como nada menos que um membro da família. – Ele disse, com o lábio inferior tremendo.

\- Claro que sim, amor, eles querem te convencer. – Molly disse, desesperada. – Eles querem uma saída, ser ligado a nós, a família de Harry Pottter… esses monstros, brincando com seus sentimentos. Tem que se afastar deles, amor, temos que ver o que fizeram.

\- Eu tenho que ir. – Percy disse, sentindo-se sujo por estar ali.

\- Percy. – Bill disse. – Eles realmente são confiáveis?

\- Willian! Não se meta com o seu irmão! – Fleur gritou, passando a soltar rapidamente e em francês coisas que não pareciam muito agradáveis.

\- Percy… - Molly disse.

Ele não ouviu, ele desapareceu diretamente para sua casa, incapaz de ir até a mansão, já que estava se sentindo tão triste. Não queria que Draco o visse desse jeito, então se dirigiu a sua cama, para chorar sem ser incomodado. Como acontecia na época em que tinha saído de casa pela primeira vez, chorou até ficar tão cansado que terminou dormindo.

X~x~X

Draco realmente não era bom em esperar, menos ainda quando Percy estava em causa. Tentou não ser neurótico, mas quando horas se passaram sem a presença do namorado, resolveu que era suficiente, se levantou de chofre, chamando a atenção de seus pais.

\- O que foi? – Sua mãe questionou, tirando os olhos do livro que lia.

\- Vou até o apartamente, não é possível que essa conversa demorou tudo isso. – Draco disse.

\- Filho, ele pode querer ficar sozinho. A probabilidade é de que eles fizeram um escândalo. – Lucius argumentou.

\- Ou conseguiram que ele se arrependesse. – Draco murmurrou, amargurado.

\- Duvido disso, mas também acho que a essa altura ele já deveria ter dado notícias. Vá em frente, veja o que aconteceu. – Narcissa disse. – E por via das dúvidas, convide-o para ficar conosco por um tempo, até a poeira do artigo baixar, pelo menos.

Lucius assentiu, e ficou tenso.

\- Vou com você. – Ele disse, pondo-se de pé rapidamente.

\- O quê? – Draco perguntou, preocupado.

\- Coloquei proteções no apartamento, elas quebraram. – Lucius disse, aparatando logo após o filho.

Narcissa hesitou um momento, jogou pó de flú na lareira, ao mesmo tempo em que aferrava sua varinha. Ela realmente estava querendo aquele ruivo para genro, era bom nenhum idiota machucá-lo, ou se lembrariam um pouco de Bellatrix, ela não era a única Black retorcida.

X~x~X

Percy estava tremendo. Sua porta tinha explodido, ao mesmo tempo em que jogaram algo em seu apartamento, uma fumaça cor de rosa tinha invadido tudo, e ele gritou quando o vapor tocou sua mão e fez bolhas dolorosas surgirem ali. Ele ouviu o som de risos e gritos de que não queriam a puta do comensal por ali, que ele saísse do prédio, mas a voz macia de Lucius certamente dispersou a muitos. Quando ele e Draco conseguiram dispersar a fumaça, encontraram Percy encolhido no canto, com as mãos sobre o rosto.

\- Percy! Amor, deixe-me ver. – Draco pediu, horrorizado.

\- Dói. – Ele reclamou, era como se sua pele queimasse, mas o pior era a sensação de insegurança. – Por que eles fizeram isso?

Draco negou, estava mais preocupado em levá-lo ao hospital, a fumaça maldita tinha encostado em seu rosto, e parecia se alastrar.

\- Leve-o ao hospital, vou esperar os aurores aqui. – Lucius disse.

\- Estou muito… não posso aparatar, estou muito nervoso. – Draco disse, e seu pai entendeu. Ele odiava violência desse tipo, devia estar apavorado que algo ruim pudesse acontecer ao namorado, e certamente se culpava por isso.

\- Tudo bem, vou levar os dois. – Lucius disse, esperando que Draco pegasse o ruivo no colo com cuidado, para logo aparatar a todos no hospital. Narcissa não ia gostar nada disso.

 **E foi isso, o que acharam? Nos lemos logo.**

 **Ps¹: Não abandonei nenhuma fic, inclusive publiquei uma two shot nova, é Snucius.  
Ps²: Isso inclui Um Novo Caminho.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Olá, eu voltei, em um mês certinho, estou impressionada comigo mesma. Ok, não tanto, mas boa leitura.**

Quando Percy acordou, ele sabia que não estava no hospital, nem em sua cama. Nenhum dos dois lugares teria lençóis tão macios e calças de alta qualidade como as que ele estava usando. Isso só deixava um lugar como possível, e sua suspeita foi confirmada quando se virou e viu o cabelo claro de Draco, que estava sentado na poltrona de seu próprio quarto, o queixo apoiado na mão, com olhos cansados.

\- Por que não ficou na cama? – Ele perguntou, com voz rouca, franzindo o cenho, tentando focar melhor o namorado.

\- Porque seria indelicado, já que nunca dormimos juntos. – Draco disse, se aproximando e colocando os óculos no rosto do namorado. – Além disso, eu não podia dormir, só ia te atrapalhar.

\- Eu estava dopado, idiota. – Percy disse, olhando para os braços e tronco nus. – Ah, sumiram, graças a Merlin.

No hospital, as bolhas dolorosas tinham sido um problema fácil de resolver. Era uma variação de uma das piadas vendidas na loja de seus irmãos, uma nuvem de pimenta que dava coceira e ardor, mas a sua tinha sido modificada para ficar incrivelmente mais potente. Uma dor realmente, mas não realmente perigoso, já que ele não era alérgico.

\- Eu sei, eles queriam me dar alguma coisa pra me derrubar também. – Draco disse, sorrindo de forma envergonhada, e se deitando na cama ao lado de Percy.

O ruivo assentiu. O medimago que o atendeu só lhe deu um calmante e poções para dormir por causa do choque, ele não parava de tremer, e balbuciar incongruências, por mais que Draco, Lucius e até Narcissa tentassem acalmá-lo. Analisando tudo agora sob uma ótica calma, seu namorado tinha estado bastante comocionado também.

\- Eles te atacaram também? – Percy questionou.

\- Não, mas… eu… eu… droga! – Draco xingou, sem saber como confessar.

\- O quê? Pode me dizer. – Percy o encorajou. – E, você me viu coberto de bolhas e chorando como um bebê, não pode ser pior.

\- Eu não podia reagir para te defender. – Draco disse, soando tremendamente envergonhado. – O cheiro de fumaça, as coisas quebradas, as vozes, as ameaças… me fizeram lembrar da guerra e eu entrei em pânico, se meu pai não estivesse lá, eu teria tido problemas para aparatar.

\- Oh, isso é normal. Lembranças ruins sempre nos deixam num mau lugar. – Percy disse, compreensivo. – Por semanas depois da batalha, se eu ouvisse um estrondo maior tinha flashes do muro caindo e matando Fred.

Draco sorriu, mas era uma expressão tão triste, que partiu o coração de Percy. O loiro pegou sua mão e a beijou.

\- Vamos ficar melhor, eu prometo.

\- Eu acredito em você. – Percy respondeu, tranquilamente. – Agora, eu estou com fome… que horas são? Me fez algo gostoso já que estive ferido?

Dessa vez a risada de Draco foi cheia de alegria genuína.

\- Já passa das onze da noite, então, te farei uma ceia adequada. – O loiro disse, pulando da cama. – Como seu apartamento ainda é uma cena de crime, não pegamos roupas, mas pode usar as minhas, é claro.

Percy assentiu, pegando a camisa do pijama que estava estendida numa cadeira.

\- Meus pais estavam muito preocupados, vou passar pelo quarto deles para dizer que você está bem. – Draco disse, já com a mão na maçaneta. – Vou tentar mantê-los longe, mas, minha mãe pode ter ressuscitado seus instintos escuros e muito maternais quando te viu no hospital.

\- Ela tinha isso? – Percy perguntou, achando difícil de acreditar. Narcissa Malfoy sempre foi um doce com ele, encantadora e perfeitamente agradável.

Draco revirou os olhos, seus pais realmente tinham conquistado o ruivo, sua mãe principalmente, o tolinho não tinha ideia das cobras que eles eram.

\- Oh, ela tem. Deixe de ser crédulo, se ela não te aprovasse, já teria sido aterrorizado para longe de mim. – O loiro disse, sorrindo, para logo ficar sério. – E é por isso que ela e meu pai vão tentar te fazer se afastar mais ainda da sua família, porque eles gostam de você, e não deles, mas não seja ingênuo, amor, se fosse o contrário, se seu pai tivesse dado um objeto amaldiçoado para mim… meus pais não gritariam comigo ou me ofenderiam, eles se livrariam de você por um meio ou outro. – Draco completou, com o tom sério.

Percy assentiu.

\- Eu sei, mas… eles foram horríveis. Ele… ele… praticamente me chamou de prostituta também. Isso machuca. – O ruivo disse, se lembrando de como tinha se sentido miserável ao sair da casa dos pais, com um nó na garganta. – Merlin, eu esperava isso, racionalmente, eu sabia que ia ser assim, mas não que fosse tão ruim.

\- Tempo, amor, temos que esperar que passe um tempo. Eles vão desistir quando notarem que não vou te largar. – Draco sorriu, tendo se aproximado do ruivo, segurando-lhe as mãos. – Além disso, duvido que a sua mãe resista a um bebê ou dois.

Percy riu, enterrando o rosto na camisa do namorado, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas de novo.

X~x~X

Narcissa olhou com detenimento Draco e Percy no jardim frontal da mansão. Seu filho tinha arrastado o namorado para seu local favorito, um enorme cedro, cujos galhos já tinham sido seus degraus rumo ao topo, para o desespero dela e constante vigilância de Lucius, que chegou a colocar feitiços para impedir a aproximação do herdeiro da árvore, mas que romperam com a onda de magia acidental de Draco, muito comuns quando ele começava a chorar e gritar a plenos pulmões. Os terríveis dois anos de idade do menino quase enlouqueceram os pais.

\- Já sabemos que ele é bonito, saiu a mim, depois de tudo. – Lucius disse, chegando atrás dela, e observando a janela também.

\- Desculpe-me? Meu filho é bonito porque é meu. – Ela respondeu com altivez. – Você é um mero detalhe.

Lucius riu, e não a contrariou.

\- Estive pensando… acho que devemos enviá-los para a França por uns anos. – Ela disse.

Lucius não comentou nada por alguns momentos.

\- O problema, querida, é que se eles vão para lá, a população aqui vai pensar que venceu. E o pior, nunca vai se acostumar com os dois juntos… o que acontece quando voltarem? Vão ter manchetes nos jornais e idiotas querendo que eles voltem para fora do país. Draco pertence a Malfoy Manor, se Percy vai estar com ele, tem que se acostumar, e criar uma casca mais dura para esse tipo de coisa.

Ela o olhou com desconfiança.

\- Ontem depois do ataque já estava pronto para fazer as malas dos dois para uma temporada na Alemanha. O que mudou?

Lucius nem se deu ao trabalho de parecer envergonhado, só sacudiu o Profeta. Narcissa franziu os lábios, mas o pegou, ficando chocada ao ver as manchetes. Ginny Weasley tinha sido questionada sobre o ataque ao irmão na noite anterior, depois de um jogo em que tinha pegado a snitch e garantido a vitória das Harpias. A resposta da ruiva tinha sido um aviso para os atacantes: "Podem esperar minha visita, idiotas, garanto que o estrago que eu vou fazer vai ser maior."

\- Oh, por essa eu não esperava. – Ela disse, pensando que não precisaria fazer nada, afinal de contas. – Rude, mas vai jogar a nosso favor.

\- Se a namorada do herói do mundo mágico vai apoiá-los, não há razão para o pânico.

\- Graças a Merlin, eu odiaria ter que viver na França, sua tia-avó adora criticar meu cabelo e minhas roupas.

\- Isso porque ela queria me casar com a prima Charlotte.

Narcissa franziu o nariz.

\- Depois os Black é que éramos incestuosos.

X~x~X

George realmente classificava essa situação como estressante, e preferia estar inventando alguma coisa na loja, mas quando a caçula dos Weasley manda um gritador as cinco da manhã, é melhor obedecer e ir até onde ela pediu. O que, foi em sua loja, tamanha era a cara de pau de Ginny. Ele ficou chocado quando desceu e abriu a porta para ver Charlie e Bill parados, o domador de dragões com cara de sono.

\- Ei, gritadores também? – Ele perguntou, esfregando os olhos e se espreguiçando.

\- Sim. – Charlie disse, olhando-o com crítica. – Está bem melhor, realmente, mas ainda muito magro.

\- Mamãe, por que se polissucou no Charlie? – George perguntou, com cara de escandalizado, fazendo com que os dois rissem.

\- Senti sua falta, idiota. – Charlie disse, abraçando-o. Ele tinha se afastado depois do fim da guerra e do declínio do irmão, por um bom tempo pensou que a morte de Fred havia lhes custado os dois gêmeos.

\- Eu sei, eu sei… sou insubstituível. – George disse. – Quem trouxe café da manhã?

Bill fez uma careta.

\- Ei, eu dormi um total de três horas essa noite. E Fleur menos, se eu pedisse para ela me fazer algo, apanharia. – Ele se justificou.

Charlie riu.

\- Eu posso fazer alguma coisa, Ginny já deve estar chegando com o resto do povo. O que tem na geladeira, George? – O único irmão Weasley apto a cozinhar era o domador de dragões, e ele tinha alguns pratos tão bons quanto os da mãe deles.

\- Água, mas eu tenho certeza de que em algum lugar do mundo esse queijo com mofo é uma iguaria.

O ruivo mais velho olhou com descrença para o irmão e revirou os olhos.

\- Comecem a limpar e arrumar a mesa. Eu vou comprar algumas coisas, por Merlin, George, realmente precisa comer melhor. Sua magreza está assustadora.

O jovem suspirou, ficando sério.

\- Perdi muito peso na desintoxicação. – Explicou, sem querer entrar nos detalhes mais desagradáveis de quanto fluídos corporais perdeu no processo.

\- Não se preocupe, vou te engordar um pouquinho agora mesmo, irmãozinho. – Charlie disse, apertando as bochechas dele com alegria e exagero. – Bill, venha anotar o que preciso, temos um tempo antes dela chegar para chutar nossas bundas.

Quando bateram na porta da loja novamente, George abriu para se deparar com Ron sendo puxado pela orelha, todo inclinado, já que Ginny era mais baixa que ele, com Hermione e Harry junto.

\- Olá, idiotas, e senhoritas lindas. – Ele disse. – Charlie está fazendo rabanadas na minha cozinha, querem subir?

\- É a melhor ideia que teve nos últimos meses, irmão. – Ginny disse. – Minto, a melhor foi aceitar delicadamente a reabilitação.

\- Sutil, amor. – Harry provocou.

\- Oh, calado. Falar do tema é um passo para a normalidade. – Ela replicou. – Agora, vamos subir, posso comer enquanto coloco juízo na cabeça de vocês.

\- Juízo? Não é exatamente ajuizado planejar vingança em massa. – Hermione disse, entrando também.

\- Ninguém pode fazer coisas desse tipo com Percy… ele é frágil, não é como a gente. – Ginny gesticulou. – Ele iria deixar os idiotas saírem dessa com um mês sem varinha…

\- Ela tem um ponto. – George disse. – E os desgraçados usaram minha piada! Imaginam essa cara de pau? Só eu posso usar minhas piadas contra meus irmãos. E, um deles tinha sido avisado.

Essa última coisa, ele disse num tom mais sombrio, que não passou despercebido para a cunhada.

\- Você conhece um dos agressores?

\- Sim, e ele não vai gostar da retaliação. Mas… o último a chegar lava a louça.

Hermione ficou chocada com a velocidade em que os Weasley subiram as escadas, deixando ela e Harry para trás. O moreno deu de ombros, rindo. Ele adorava o jeito maluco dos ruivos.

X~x~X

Percy tinha levado uma manhã para se repor totalmente do ocorrido no dia anterior e desejar remarcar a reunião com os advogados dos Malfoy para finalizar o processo de espólio de Snape, mas Draco e seus pais foram categoricamente contra, exigindo que ele ficasse fora das vistas do público pelo menos um dia. Ele recebeu uma coruja do Ministério, pedindo que ele fosse prestar depoimento, mas Lucius fez uma careta e chamou os advogados por flú, em menos de uma hora, um auror foi a Malfoy Manor para tomar o depoimento sem a necessidade que ele saísse dali. O homem era um velho conhecido, John Dawlish, ele tomou o depoimento de Percy de maneira muito profissional, e disse-lhe que já tinha identificado os agressores, e que o apartamento já estava liberado.

\- O que acontece agora, auror Dawlish? – Narcissa questionou, muito séria. – É seguro para meu genro voltar para o apartamento?

\- Penso que sim, a maioria dos envolvidos estava bastante envergonhada ontem e hoje pela manhã. Acho que foi uma coisa de ânimos exaltados por um idiota e a coisa saiu de controle. Todos estão com audiências marcadas e em condicional, mas… já adianto que no máximo vão perder a varinha por alguns meses, além de pagar pelos danos, é óbvio.

Percy assentiu.

\- Foi um ataque sem feridos sérios e sem magia negra, isso eu já sabia. – O ruivo disse, estendendo a mão para o auror. – Obrigado por seu trabalho, Dawlish.

\- Não foi um prazer cuidar do caso, garanto. Sentimos falta da sua organização por lá, os idiotas que contratam não são tão bons quanto você.

Percy corou, e Draco franziu o cenho, limpando a garganta e olhando para as mãos dos dois, que ainda estavam se segurando.

\- Obrigado. – O ruivo disse, feliz com o elogio. – Mas tenho certeza de que não é tão ruim.

Dawlish suspirou dramaticamente e assentiu, rindo junto com Percy e se despedindo em seguida, notando o olhar assassino do namorado do ex-burocrata e os sorrisos indulgentes dos Malfoy mais velhos.

\- Amiguinho seu? – Draco perguntou.

\- Sim, como o seu amiguinho francês. – Percy soltou, com um sorriso angelical, que fez seus sogros rirem abertamente. – Não é lindo como a amizade é bela?

\- Eu realmente gosto dele. – Narcissa disse, rindo. – Deveria ter sido uma serpente.

\- Merlin, teria sido deserdado aos onze. – Percy brincou, mas com um sabor amargo na boca ao imaginar que teria tido uma vida muito mais complicada.

X~x~X

Dizer que Percy ficou surpreso ao receber uma coruja de Ginny foi um eufemismo, já que ela geralmente era a primeira a atacá-lo, ele ainda tinha ressentimentos da confusão do pudim. Ela disse que sentia muito pelo ataque, apesar de seu péssimo gosto para namorados, sugerindo explicitamente que poderia apresentá-lo aos mais lindos jogadores do mundo, com excelentes bundas, ela já tinha checado. Ele conhecia sua irmã, e se ela não estava feliz pelo ataque, ela ia fazer alguma coisa. A coruja de Fleur, por outro lado era para convidá-lo para passar a tarde com ela e Victorie, o que ele aceitou, já que não tinha tido muitas oportunidades de interagir com a primeira Weasley loira em gerações, e a primeira neta de seus pais.

\- Draco, vou visitar minha cunhada e sobrinha, talvez fique para jantar lá. – Percy disse, já ajeitando a túnica. – Oh, eu tenho um presente para Victorie, mas está no apartamento.

O beicinho de Percy foi tão sentido e fofo, que Draco se sentiu obrigado a consolá-lo.

\- Quer que eu vá buscar? Ou podemos comprar algo no mundo trouxa. O que era?

\- Era um brinquedo de mastigar, tinha formato de abóbora. – Percy disse, triste. – Acho que o embrulho estava destruído no ataque.

Draco se levantou da poltrona, ajeitando a camisa.

\- Está decidido, vamos ao mundo trouxa comprar essa coisa… e você pode transformar numa abóbora. – Draco disse. – Oh, e tire a túnica, eles não usam isso por lá.

\- Você conhece o mundo trouxa? – Percy perguntou, chocado.

\- Eles tem excelente comida por lá. – Draco disse, se justificando.

Percy riu, e chocado, seguiu o namorado para o jardim, de onde ele os aparatou direto para um beco escondido em Londres.

\- Uau. – O ruivo disse.

\- É um atalho para quem não quer passar pelo Caldeirão Furado. – Draco explicou, pegando uma carteira de couro e verificando alguns retângulos brilhantes. – Isso é dinheiro por aqui, papai teve que abrir uma conta especial em Gringots, os trouxas de hoje em dia passam essas coisinhas numas máquinas e está tudo pago, é bem inventivo. Se chama cartão de débito, ou crédito, e você pode pagar a conta depois.

Percy assentiu.

\- Ouvi falar disso com o pessoal do sigilo.

Draco agarrou a mão de Percy e o puxou para fora do beco.

\- Vamos a um shopping, é um lugar onde eles colocam todas as lojas em um prédio só. Tem muita, muita gente, não se perca. – O loiro disse, fazendo o namorado revirar os olhos.

\- Draco, não sou uma criança.

O que foi ignorado, é claro. Mas, Percy decidiu que aquilo podia ser divertido, e realmente foi, ele não gostou muito do sorvete trouxa, mas definitivamente, queria que Draco aprendesse a fazer aquele frango frito com casquinha, foi a coisa mais gordurosa e deliciosa que ele comeu em toda sua vida. Ron amaria, tinha que levá-lo ali.

X~x~X

Quando chegou na casa de Bill e Fleur, Percy logo percebeu que tinha sido um convite com armadilha. Não era só ela que estava ali, Charlie também.

\- Olá, irmãozinho. – O domador de dragões disse, abraçando-o.

\- Olá, Charlie. – Ele disse, ressabiado. Ainda tinha muito fresco na memória sua última interação com a família.

\- Oh, não faça essa cara, eu não vou morder. – Charlie disse, piscando. – Ginny está em casa com Ron, Harry e Hermione. Eu não estava muito feliz em ouvir as reclamações de todos, então, vim me esconder aqui.

\- O que houve? – Percy perguntou, tirando o casaco e vendo como Fleur aparecia com um pouco de talco no rosto, parecendo cansada, mas adorável.

\- Oh, era você, Percy! Acabei de colocá-la para uma sesta, mas não se preocupe, ela herdou a agitação do pai, já já vai estar gritando. – A loira disse, sorrindo calorosamente.

Percy se deixou abraçar por ela e se sentou, conforme as instruções da anfitriã, achando muito educado e atencioso quando Charlie a fez se sentar, garantindo que deveria descansar, que ele ia fazer o chá e trazer tudo.

\- Ele é um amor, não é? – Ela perguntou. – Ginny mandou o gritador para fazê-lo sair da reserva, soube que ele foi bem queimado semana passada?

\- O quê?! – Percy se assustou.

\- Sim, ficou com algumas cicatrizes feias nas coxas e nas costas, mas curaram a maior parte com magia, graças a Merlin. – Ela disse. – Estávamos preocupados, Ginny soube trazê-lo para casa para umas férias merecidas, estamos tentando pensar em algo para mantê-lo longe de lá.

\- O problema é que o idiota ama os dragões. – Percy disse, parecendo triste.

\- Oh, não se preocupe, se conseguimos fazer George se tratar vamos dar um jeito no Charlie.

\- Quem são esse "nós"?

Ela sorriu, com ar travesso.

\- Eu, Hermione, Ginny e sua mãe, ocasionalmente. Algumas vezes ela está deprimida, mas foi ela quem nos fez procurar mais sobre a coisa trouxa de desintoxicação, e que o fez ir. Hermione pediu a uma terapeuta de St. Mungo para ajudar, Audrey é excelente.

\- Oh, um complô das mulheres na família, que perigo. – Ele disse.

Ela riu.

\- Sempre soube que você era o mais esperto.

Quando Charlie voltou com o chá, ele os encontrou rindo.

\- Então, irmãozinho. Como eu nunca soube que era tão gay como eu? Poderíamos ter saído juntos… e eu teria te dado um gosto melhor. Malfoy é muito magro.

\- Eu gosto dele… tem uma bela bunda. – Percy devolveu, sorrindo.

\- Oh, e mãos marcantes. – Fleur brincou.

Charlie sorriu maliciosamente.

\- Oh, diga-me, o sexo faz todos os problemas valerem a pena?

\- Espero que sim, assim que souber, te digo. – Percy disse, sem perder a pose, bebendo seu chá com elegância. Narcissa teria ficado orgulhosa.

Seus dois companheiros de chá engasgaram.

\- O quê?! Estão esperando pelo casamento ou coisa do tipo? Já namorei sangues puros, eles adoram foder tanto qualquer um. – Charlie disse, chocado.

\- Sim, o que tem de errado? Não pode esperar pelo casamento, é tolice. – Ela disse.

Percy riu, um pouco encabulado agora.

\- Foi um namoro em dois continentes até pouco tempo atrás. Ele estava morando em Paris, trabalhando num restaurante como aprendiz.

\- Ah, chato. – Charlie disse. – E por que ainda não o seduziu? Sabe como, não é?

Percy voltou a beber seu chá, se escondendo atrás da xícara. Sua experiência era limitada, mas muito educativa.

\- Ele não. As meninas acham que ele só namorou Oliver Wood na escola.

\- Oliver? Ele é uma puta. – Charlie disse, fazendo Fleur soltar uma risadinha. – E pervertido… oh, que caixinha de surpresas você é, Perce.

\- Talvez possam me ajudar a conseguir alguns itens. – Ele disse, corando. – Vi algo no mundo trouxa e tive uma ideia.

\- Oh, estou dentro. – Fleur disse, animada. – Do que precisa?

\- Uma câmera mágica… e companhia pra ir no mundo trouxa? Eles tem roupas de baixo inacreditáveis, vi num shopping. Posso usar aquelas coisas com laços e rendas, não é? Os manequins eram só femininos, muito chato, como os homens vão saber se ficam bem?

Charlie se engasgou com chá, rindo. Fleur também.

\- O quê? – Ele perguntou, sem graça.

\- Oh, é que para os trouxas, só mulheres usam esse tipo de lingerie. – Ela explicou.

\- Uma idiotice, na minha opinião. – Charlie disse. – E, pode usar o que quiser, seda e renda é melhor para a pele mesmo. E, não precisa ir no mundo trouxa, tenho uma amiga que vai te ajudar… e ela é incrível. Desenha as coisas mais lindas que já viu.

\- Jura? Uma estilista desse tipo que eu nunca ouvi falar? Quero ir também.

\- Posso marcar para amanhã, ela me atende quando peço, já que venho pouco para o país. – Charlie explicou. – Muito interessante esse seu lado, Percival.

O jovem de óculos corou, mas tentou fortemente não se encolher com as provocações dos dois. Era amigável depois de tudo.

X~x~X

Draco e seus pais tinham sido reticentes, mas Percy tinha voltado ao apartamento, e como se passaram três dias sem problemas, Lucius até concordou em dispensar dois dos três guarda-costas que contratou sem a ciência do genro, mas manteve um porque não queria deixar nada ao acaso. Percy já tinha encerrado o espólio de Severus, e agora entrava em contato com editoras especializadas para publicar alguns dos trabalhos do pocionista, que ainda tinha que selecionar. Ele convenceu Draco a participar na parte burocrática de abrir um restaurante, o que animou Lucius, fazendo os dois saírem juntos para procurar uma locação adequada para comprar. O patriarca se mostrou gratamente surpreso e contente, da diligência e tino que seu filho mostrou ao descartar locais pela falta de acesso a pé, falta de iluminação, necessidade de reformas massivas, inclusive citando coisas que não passariam por uma inspeção do Ministério.

Depois de um dia exaustivo, Draco chegou em casa e se jogou no sofá, cansado.

\- Falou com Percy hoje, filho?

\- Não, ele tinha uma reunião com uma editora americana. Ao que parece as inglesas estavam dando trabalho demais para o gosto dele. – Draco brincou. – Ele disse que vão terminar perdendo as vendas, mas que os fará aprender a separar negócios de opiniões pessoais.

\- Case-se com ele, ou eu farei. – Lucius brincou.

\- E o que fará com a mamãe? – Draco provocou.

\- Ela estaria nisso, seríamos um trio perfeitamente feliz.

\- Eca! E Severus se reviraria na tumba, ele era ciumento como inferno. – Draco se lembrou. – Me lembro de quando ele chiava cada vez que você tinha que encantar Umbridge.

\- Oh, era épico. – Narcissa disse. – Mesmo que ele soubesse que era pura encenação.

\- Sim, ninguém acreditaria se contássemos. – Lucius concordou, pela primeira vez, falando no falecido concubino.

Draco sorriu por isso, se seu pai estava melhor, era sinal de que tudo ficaria bem.

\- Oh, mas, ele veio hoje e deixou um presente em seu quarto, disse alguma coisa sobre mêsversário.

\- Oh, diabos! Estou em problemas? Esqueci alguma data? O que eu faço? – Draco perguntou ao pai, desesperado.

Lucius levantou as mãos.

\- Não olhe para mim, sou um marido exemplar, nunca me esqueço de nada.

\- Ele paga uma assistente para não deixá-lo esquecer de nada. – Narcissa disse, revirando os olhos.

\- Seis… meia dúzia. Tudo o mesmo. – Lucius disse, dando de ombros.

\- Oh, não sei nem o que esqueci. – Draco se lamentou, já a caminho das escadas.

Lucius sacudiu a cabeça em negação, mas sorriu ao ver a cara maliciosa da esposa.

\- O que não disse a ele?

\- Que o pobre rapaz corou em dez tons de vermelho quando eu perguntei qual era a ocasião, e gaguejou como uma das suas fãs da Lufa-lufa na escola, ao te dar um cartão de dia dos namorados.

\- Oh, então, é esse tipo de presente. – Lucius disse, sorrindo.

X~x~X

Draco tentou se lembrar se o dia era algo especial para eles, mas não atinou em nada, e Percy já tinha dito que achava um horror comemorar aniversários mensalmente, então, decidiu que era um presente surpresa, que ele não sabia como explicar para sua mãe. Quando chegou ao seu quarto, viu o embrulho sobre sua cama com uma nota grudada nele, pegou o pedaço de pergaminho e quebrou o selo, só para encontrar a letra cuidadosa do namorado.

 _Draco,_

 _Fiz esse álbum pensando exclusivamente em você. Percebi como olhou para aquela loja no mundo trouxa, se esse eram os rumos dos seus pensamentos, deixe-me saber._

 _PS: Pelo amor de todos as divindades, não abra perto dos seus pais._

 _PS²: Não se atreva a fazer nada divertido sem mim. Se gostar do que vai ver, tem que ficar com as mãos paradinhas e vir para mim._

 _Sempre seu,_

 _Percy._

Curioso, Draco abriu o embrulho para encontrar um lindo álbum em capa dura de veludo negro, com detalhes dourados. Quando abriu, sentiu que seu ar lhe fugia. Ali estava Percy, de frente com um enorme espelho em seu quarto, usando um robe fino de seda aberto e escorregando por seus ombros nus, seus mamilos estavam escuros e eriçados, e suas pernas, aquelas pernas longas e lindas, estavam envoltas em meias de seda, presas numa cinta-liga, que só chamava a atenção para a calcinha de renda que ele usava.

\- Pelas poções de Circe. – Ele disse para si mesmo, observando uma e outra vez como o Percy na foto segurava a câmera com uma mão e com a outra beliscava seus mamilos, puxando-os levemente e mordendo o lábio inferior de prazer.

As calças do loiro de repente ficaram apertadas, mais ainda quando ele leu o que Percy tinha escrito logo baixo da foto.

 _Gostei da sensação das meias nas minhas pernas, é como o toque de um amante o tempo todo. Pensei que não ia aguentar usar essa calcinha, ela é pior do que as meias, é leve, macia e pressiona meu pênis de forma tentadora, e provoca meus testículos, é torturante._ _Só acho triste que não tenha nada para estimular meus mamilos também, adoro brincar com eles, acha que deveria investir em brincos para eles? Vi homens usando nos quadros do ateliê que visitei._

Sentindo-se quente, Draco se imaginou sugando os mamilos de Percy até fazê-lo implorar por misericórdia, e sim, se ele quisesse, definitivamente os furariiam. Virou a página para encontrar o ruivo deitado em sua cama, de bruços, exibindo sua bunda emoldurada por uma calcinha escandalosamente cavada, e com um laço na parte de cima, como se ele fosse um presente a ser desembrulhado. O loiro apertou sua ereção crescente sobre as calças para aliviar a tensão, já que Percy não ajudava em nada, na foto, o ruivo descarado levava as mãos as suas nádegas, afastando-as e apertando os globos brancos e perfeitos, sendo aquele fio vermelho estreito a única coisa que impedia Draco de vê-lo por completo.

 _Gosta dessa? Me senti decadente e excitado usando isso… imaginei como me dobrava sobre uma mesa, abrindo minhas pernas e me expondo. Não precisaria tirar a calcinha para me foder não é? Só afastar o tecido para o lado e entrar em mim seria fácil. Claro, depois que me preparasse, gosto de sessões longas com os dedos, prometo ser um bom menino e não me mover, pode me dar palmadas se eu for malvado._

\- Maldito provocador dos infernos.

Sem ar, Draco virou a página para ver a bunda redonda e cheia de Percy nua, sem nada para ocultar a pele branca levemente com sardas esparsas, ele estava deitado de lado na cama, e levantava a perna ligeiramente, mostrando que não tinha pelos, e que seus testículos pesados eram de dar água na boca. Draco olhou hipnotizado como ele usava uma mão para separar afastar uma nádega e mostra sua entrada brilhando, claramente inchada. O dedo médio do ruivo acariciou o buraco franzido, entrando e saindo. O loiro tinha o rosto em chamas, olhando para a sequência uma e outra vez, uma mancha úmida em sua calça denotava seu interesse muito sério em caçar certo ruivo e montá-lo tão duro quanto ele parecia desejar.

 _Me senti obrigado a começar seu trabalho, mas espero que apareça em breve para me ajudar… ou me castigar, como pode ver, fui um menino muito travesso. O que preferir, amor._

Draco lambeu os lábios ressecados e olhou para seu banheiro. Com um suspiro profundo, decidiu que ia tomar um banho frio para baixar sua ereção, se iam jogar esse jogo, obedeceria ao desejo de seu namorado, nada de alívio sozinho, mas ele ia pagar por isso, de uma maneira deliciosa, é claro.

 **E foi isso, até a próxima.**

 **Beijos**


	7. Chapter 7

Draco evitava andar pelo prédio do namorado desde o ataque, por isso, simplesmente apareceu na sala. Dessa vez, porém, notou que a ordem impecável das coisas de Percy estavam alteradas. Havia várias sacolas de um vermelho escuro sobre o sofá, o loiro se aproximou delas e viu que estavam vazias, com um logo dourado que ele desconhecia, mas que creditou a loja responsável pelos novos adereços de seu namorado. Com certeza faria uma visita, por mais gryffindor que a loja pudesse ser.

Limpando a mente de ideias futuras, Draco se direcionou para o único quarto do local, onde certamente encontraria seu atrevido namorado. Mordendo o lábio inferior com antecipação, Draco bateu na porta.

– Entre. - A voz de Percy veio abafada pela porta.

Quando o loiro entrou no quarto, teve a deliciosa visão do ruivo deitado em sua cama de bruços, com um lençol cobrindo a parte inferior de seu corpo, as costas nuas, estavam chamando por ele, para que beijasse as várias sardas que desciam desde os ombros até a bunda deliciosa, escondida de seus olhos pelo lençol branco.

– Olá, amor. - O descarado disse, soando muito tímido ao vivo.

– Olá, querido. - Draco respondeu, desfazendo o nó de sua gravata e tirando sua túnica. - Por que tão tímido, prefere uma câmera e uma pena do que meus olhos e falar para mim?

Percy assentiu, ocultando o rosto nos travesseiros.

– Ah, não. Assim não. - Draco disse, se aproximando da cama, já descalço.

– Mas é embaraçoso quando está aqui. - Percy disse, com a voz abafado pelo travesseiro.

Draco riu, subindo na cama e segurando os ombros do namorado para fazê-lo se virar, notando que sem os óculos, ele franzia o cenho para vê-lo.

– Já sei que é um pequeno provocador pervertido, não há motivo para esconder isso. – Draco afirmou, descendo a mão para agarrar o pênis endurecido do namorado, contido por uma calcinha de renda branca, claramente, seu ruivo tinha tomado um gosto por lingerie sexy, sorte a dele.

Percy tragou duro, a voz rouca de desejo de Draco enviou uma onda de excitação por seu corpo, fazendo-o muito consciente da maneira deliciosa que a renda de sua calcinha apertava a ponta sensível de seu pênis.

– Essa sua primeira foto me deixou com uma vontade louca de chupar seus mamilos até você me implorar para parar. – Draco disse, distraidamente, enquanto acariciava a pele leitosa do peito do ruivo, muito próximo ao alvo de sua luxúria, mas sem tocá-los realmente. – São tão bonitos, esse tom de rosa pode ficar vermelho, e quanto mais eu chupar, mais sensíveis vão ficar.

Percy choramingou, erguendo o tronco para oferecer o que o loiro desejava, mas Draco tinha sido provocado impiedosamente e não teria nada menos que sua vingança. Se afastou do namorado, desabotoando sua própria camisa e a jogando de lado, mas precisa manter suas calças onde estavam pelo bem de sua própria sanidade.

– Meninos provocadores tem que ganhar suas carícias. – Draco disse, sorrindo com maldade. – Agora, me mostre ao vivo como estava tocando essas belezinhas.

O ruivo mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto levava as mãos ao peito, primeiro acariciando seus mamilos com a ponta dos dedos, provocando-se, depois puxando-os levemente, ofegando com o resultado da onda de excitação que o percorreu.

– Estava pensando em colocar piercings? – Draco perguntou, olhando-o de perto.

– Sim.

– Nos dois?

– Sim… vi um par muito bonito, era de aço e vinha com uma corrente fina.

Draco negou com a cabeça.

– Nada de aço, vou comprar um par que combine com você. Vou encontrar a joia perfeita.

– Nada caro. – Percy avisou, ganhando uma mordida no peito, muito perto de seus mamilos sensíveis.

– Não pode me impedir, porque me deu um presente extravagante também. – O loiro disse, finalmente capturando um dos mamilos do namorado em sua boca, chupando-o com lentidão, provocando o botão duro de carne com a língua, fazendo o ruivo gemer em resposta.

– Draco…

– Sim, amor? – O loiro perguntou, soltando o mamilo do namorado, para logo voltar a lambê-lo com um prazer sádico ao ver o ruivo estremecer.

– Não é só a calcinha que estou usando. – Percy informou, ofegante. – Tem outra coisa para você.

Draco tragou duro, gemendo.

– Por Merlin, quer me matar, não é?

– A loja tinha artigos interessantes, e se chama Doçura de Circe. – Percy disse, envolvendo suas coxas pela cintura de Draco e ondulando seus quadris contra o loiro, que gemeu, sentindo a pressão da ereção do namorado contra a sua, mesmo que estivessem separados por algumas camadas de tecido.

– Sim, a bruxa mais lasciva e perigosa da antiguidade, estou gostando desse jogo. – Draco disse, deslizando a mão para encontrar a renda que abraçava o corpo do namorado, puxando-a para baixo.

Percy permitiu que ele se livrasse do pequeno pedaço de tecido sexy, suspirando com excitação quando a renda deixou de restringir sua ereção gotejante. O ruivo abriu as pernas e gemeu alto quando o movimento o fez sentir o movimento dos dois brinquedos dentro dele. Draco lambeu os lábios, acariciando a entrada do namorado, que brilhava com algum lubrificante, deliciosamente inchada e convidativa, sentiu a vibração ali e descobriu porque Percy já estava tão excitado e desesperado quando ele chegou.

– O que tem dentro de você, seu safado? – Draco perguntou, deslizando um dedo no canal molhado e quente do namorado, encontrando algum objeto duro, que emitia vibrações fortes.

– São dois ovos vibratórios. – Percy disse, ofegando, já que o dedo de Draco tinha movido os brinquedos, fazendo-o arquear mais ainda.

– Não do tamanho de ovos comuns. – Draco refletiu, usando todo seu autocontrole para soar tão calmo e frio quanto poderia nessa situação.

– São os menores, para treinamento, eles podem aumentar. – Percy gemeu, sentindo como o loiro deliberadamente movia o brinquedo dentro dele, fazendo que uma fina capa de suor cobrisse seu corpo.

– Você quer que nós aumentemos isso? Pessoalmente, eu adoraria ver você completamente cheio. – Draco disse, movendo o dedo novamente, adorando a maneira com que isso fez o namorado se contorcer.

– Agora, estou mais interessado em que me foda. – Percy disse, ofegante.

– Isso é a ideia, mas antes…

Draco realmente não esperava que seu namorado movesse o corpo tão rápido, ou que o virasse para ficar por cima dele.

– Ei! – O loiro protestou, muito levemente.

Percy agarrou seu cabelo e puxou de leve, montando-o sobre as calças, a bunda perfeita pressionando sua ereção aprisionada pelo tecido.

– Quando eu quero ser fodido, espero ser atendido prontamente, amor. – Percy disse, ilustrando sua afirmação alcançando o cinto do loiro, desatando-o com habilidade, para logo em seguida desabotoar as calças do namorado e agarrar sua ereção palpitante com firmeza. – Vamos ver como é fácil me deixar feliz?

Percy invocou o pote de lubrificante da mesa de cabeceira, esfregando o líquido nas mãos e usando as duas para masturbar seu namorado desobediente.

– Tão bonito. – O ruivo elogiou, ao usar a palma da mão para esfregar a cabeça em formato de cogumelo do membro de Draco.

– Isso não é justo, eu devia te punir. – O loiro reclamou, ofegante, arqueando o corpo quando o namorado o puniu por reclamar acariciando muito lentamente a fenda na ponta da ereção palpitante em suas mãos.

– Estava demorando muito. – Percy se justificou, agora, juntando sua ereção a do namorado, esfregando-as juntas, subindo e descendo num movimento erótico que fez Draco apertar os dedos no lençol, em busca de um pouco de controle. – Merlin, você é tão grosso.

O loiro assistiu com olhos arregalados e com o coração batendo forte, como o namorado girava a varinha e fazia com que dois cordões finos e dourados aparecessem entre suas coxas.

– Quer tirar isso de mim para poder entrar? – Percy perguntou, puxando os próprios mamilos já abusados pelo namorado.

– Vire para mim, pequeno atrevido. – Draco pediu, perdendo o fôlego quando o ruivo o atendeu prontamente, ficando de quatro sobre o namorado, com a bunda bem em frente ao rosto do loiro.

Draco segurou os globos brancos e carnudos da bunda de Percy, apertando-os e massageando, exatamente como quis fazer assim que viu as malditas fotos. O ruivo gemeu ao se sentir manuseado tão descaradamente, e como tinha um bom ângulo, baixou a cabeça para lamber a ponta da ereção do namorado.

– Comporte-se. – Draco disse, dando-lhe um tapa afiado, admirando como a pele branca avermelhava e adorando ouvir o gemido lastimoso de Percy. – Se não ficar quietinho como um bom menino, em vez do meu pau nessa bunda gulosa, vai ter que se satisfazer com ele na sua boca… eu ia adorar foder essa carinha bonita sua e ver minha semente escorrendo por essas sardas, mas acho que quer outra coisa, não é? – Ele perguntou, separando as nádegas do ruivo e lambendo-o desde as bolas até a entrada palpitante. – Parece ter se preparado tão bem para mim em outro lugar.

Percy não conseguiu responder, porque era difícil concatenar palavras ao ter sua entrada lambida e provocada pela língua habilidosa de Draco, que puxou um cordão ao mesmo tempo em que circundava seu orifício com a ponta da língua.

– Gosto dessa visão… - Draco disse, observando como o brinquedo esticava a entrada de Percy, ele puxou um pouco mais, e girou o ovo, fazendo o namorado ofegar.

Com cuidado, ele removeu o primeiro, vendo como isso fazia que gotas grossas de pré-sêmen caíssem em seu estômago. Animado, voltou a lamber e chupar a entrada do namorado, ganhando gemidos deliciosos, e pedidos desesperados por se apressar, quando tirou o segundo ovo, Percy estava trêmulo e com uma capa de suor sobre todo o corpo, Draco o deitou de bruços com cuidado, preocupado em dar-lhe uma sobrecarga.

– Viu como ganha o que quer quando é um bom menino? – Draco provocou, esfregando sua ereção entre as nádegas do namorado.

– Draco, por favor…

Sem resistir mais, Draco se posicionou melhor e entrou suavemente, ouvindo como Percy gemia suavemente, movendo os quadris para ajudá-lo a entrar totalmente. Nesse ponto, nenhum dos dois estava apto para continuar jogando, Draco investiu com força contra o corpo receptivo do ruivo, ganhando gemidos encorajadores e movimentos que iam de encontro a ele. Não muitos movimentos depois, ele viu como Percy levava a mão para sua própria ereção, masturbando-se erraticamente enquanto o loiro estocava dentro dele cada vez mais rápido, ele engasgou e se derramou em sua própria mão e lençóis, caindo ofegante para a frente, continuando a sentir como Draco o penetrava, o loiro era grosso e o enchia completamente, fazendo-o morder os lábios e abraçar o travesseiro, imaginando, em sua nuvem de prazer como sentiria essa foda por dias, ainda sentindo ondas de orgasmo que o faziam apertar seu canal ao redor do loiro, desejando que ele chegasse ao seu ápice também, desejo que não demorou a ser atendido. Draco tensou o corpo todo e soltou um gemido alto ao inundá-lo com sua semente, caindo sobre suas costas com a respiração pesada.

– Desgraçado pervertido e provocador. – O loiro disse em seu ouvido, beijando-lhe o pescoço em seguida.

– Você adorou, ou não é seu pau latejando na minha bunda? – Percy provocou, voltando a contrair seu canal, fazendo o loiro gemer.

– Merlin, homem, me dê alguns minutos para me recuperar. – Draco brincou.

– Fracote. – Percy provocou.

– Vou te dar umas palmadas assim que recuperar o fôlego.

Percy sorriu, gemendo com manha quando o loiro se retirou de dentro dele. Isso era muito melhor do que tinha imaginado.

X~x~X

Dormir com Percy tinha sido mais confortável do que Draco tinha sequer imaginado. A noite anterior tinha sido quente como o inferno e totalmente divertida, ele descobriu que o atrevimento do namorado era gigantesco, que ele podia assumir tons muito dominadores na cama, ou ser um gatinho manhoso, mas que tinha uma vergonha extrema depois. Teve trabalho para convencê-lo que não era embaraçoso deixar que ele o limpasse, ou o ajudasse a trocar os lençóis para dormir. E quando o ruivo perguntou se queria dormir com ele, foi quase com medo de ser rejeitado, coisa que o enterneceu. Como tinha por hábito acordar muito cedo para ir para os mercados franceses e já rumar para o restaurante, acordou antes do namorado, que continuava dormindo placidamente. Com cuidado, saiu da cama, fez suas abluções matinais e foi até a cozinha, onde pegou o jornal com uma coruja do Profeta, e fez chá. Voltou para a cama, onde se sentou ao lado do namorado, que moveu o corpo para usar seu colo de travesseiro.

Tomando goles ocasionais de chá, ele abriu o jornal e arregalou os olhos com as notícias. Weasley são demoníacos, Draco pensava, enquanto lia O Profeta, olhando furtivamente para um dos filhotinhos de demônio dos ruivos, que ainda dormia placidamente, com o rosto apoiado em sua coxa. Acariciando os cabelos desordenados e longos de Percy, o loiro agradeceu mentalmente que seu namorado nunca tinha ficado bravo com ele, e fez uma nota mental para nunca deixá-lo magoado, ou fazê-lo chorar, porque, se era desse jeito que os ruivos reagiam... era melhor nunca chatear os irmãos superprotetores Weasley.

– Por que está ficando todo tenso? - Percy resmungou, acariciando seu joelho. - Estou tentando te usar de travesseiro aqui.

– Desculpe-me. - Draco disse, voltando a acariciar o couro cabeludo do namorado. - Só fiquei assustado com o que seus irmãos psicopatas poderiam fazer comigo se te chateasse muito.

– Hummm, nada permanente se tivermos filhos. - Percy disse, sonolento. - Mas, não brinque com a sorte... antigamente Bill e Charlie costumavam ter planos para emergências com nossos namorados ou namoradas. Planejam coisas desde os doze anos, acho que fizeram uma lista com vinganças possíveis para cada um de nós.

– Pensei que George fosse ser o maior problema. - Draco disse, chocado.

– Ele planeja coisas para te envergonhar, os outros para te castigar por um longo, longo tempo. – Percy avisou, pegando o jornal e jogando longe. - Agora, por favor, pode voltar a dormir?

– Como quer que eu durma quando seus irmãos malucos enviaram quase todo seu prédio para St. Mungo? – Draco perguntou, horrorizado.

– Com o quê? – Percy perguntou, muito calmo para o gosto do namorado.

– Eles explodiram bombas fedidas nos apartamentos, mas eram modificadas, aparentemente, além dos apartamentos estarem com um cheiro positivamente nojento segundo o artigo, todos os moradores afetados estão com verrugas que excretam um pus malcheiroso e coçam sem parar.

– Poético. – Percy disse, se espreguiçando e sentindo uma dor incômoda em certa parte de seu corpo. – Está com pena deles?

– Claro que não. Só estou me perguntando como diabos tudo isso aconteceu sem que nem notássemos, foi ontem a noite.

Percy franziu o cenho, era realmente estranho. Ele pegou sua varinha e acenou.

– Oh. – Disse, depois que um feitiço rebotou na janela em faíscas douradas e vermelhas. – Barreiras do Bill, ele é muito bom nelas por causa do trabalho em Gringots.

– Isso explica o silêncio e a privacidade, mesmo com ataques de bombas fedorentas por todo o prédio.

O ruivo mordeu o lábio inferior.

– Será que isso significa que eles estão bem com a gente juntos?

Draco sentiu pena de quebrar essa doce ilusão.

– Amor, se tem algo que sei de leões por observá-los por anos a fio, é que não gostam que tentem machucar um dos seus, mas isso não muda o fato de que ainda podem querer te testar para poções do amor e feitiços de compulsão.

Percy suspirou, aconchegando-se a seu peito com tristeza.

– Charlie e Fleur estão do nosso lado.

– Já são dois, só falta uma centena. – Draco brincou, ganhando um tapa do namorado. – Eu fiz chá, quer um pouco?

– Vá me fazer um café da manhã decente, cozinheiro. – Percy ordenou. – Me deve comida maravilhosa, já que me deixou com dor na bunda.

– Quer dizer que vai cozinhar pra mim quando me foder? – Draco perguntou, já saindo da cama.

– Eu sei fazer excelente torradas. – Percy brincou. – Até posso passar geleia do mercado nelas pra você.

– Homem horrível. – Draco disse. – Mas, como sou um tolo apaixonado, vou fazer rabanadas para você.

Percy sentiu uma onda de calor no peito ao ouvir isso, lutou contra as lágrimas traiçoeiras, ele merecia isso, ele merecia ser amado e cuidado.

X~x~X

Draco olhou para o local com um sorriso nos lábios e Percy notou a paz que inundava as feições do loiro numa cozinha como aquela. Finalmente, o loiro tinha dado sua aprovação para as últimas modificações. Ele deu um grande trabalho para o construtor, que, apesar de ter se visto obrigado a fazer coisas totalmente novas e inesperadas, nunca reclamou, o dinheiro dos Malfoy sempre compensava qualquer problema, e Draco era animado e exigente, mas não um pirralho malcriado como antigamente. Lucius tinha ficado de olho, e tinha confessado a Percy que nunca tinha imaginado que seu filho podia ser tão minucioso e profissional.

– Gostou da vista que as mesas mais populares vão ter da cozinha? - O loiro perguntou, abraçando-o pela cintura.

– Sim, é interessante. Ver como a comida é preparada. - Percy disse. Essa tinha sido uma alteração enorme para a equipe de construtores. Eles tiveram que derrubar várias paredes grossas e antigas, a pedido de Draco, substituindo por balcões e fogões modernos, deixando que as mesas ficassem de frente para o local onde a comida seria preparada.

– É um conceito de espaço aberto, fazem mais nos Estados Unidos, e acho muito melhor que as cozinhas escondidas daqui. - Draco continuou. - E minhas ervas ficaram num lugar perfeito.

Percy riu da alegria infantil do namorado.

– Suas ervas estão por todo o lugar. Sua amiga realmente se superou nesses desenhos.

Percy tinha gostado muito da francesa que veio trazer os projetos de decoração, mesmo que os magos ingleses, tenham quase infartado quando ela mandou retirarem toda a madeira do teto para substituir por armações de metal para plantas, que um botânico cresceu magicamente ali. Ele esperava por um restaurante esnobe e incomodamente sofisticado, já que os Malfoy eram tão ricos e Draco tinha estudado num caríssimo restaurante francês, ledo engano. O local escolhido pelo loiro ficou elegante e aconchegante, com um ar arrojado e inovador que empolgou até mesmo Narcissa, tão conhecida pelo gosto tradicional. As mesas cercadas por ervas aromáticas, pimentas e ingredientes, contrastando fortemente com as toalhas, taças, talheres e pratos elegantes. E havia uma parte mais sofisticada, afastada da cozinha para os clientes mais conservadores e que queriam mais privacidade e paz.

– Marianne é um gênio, nós falamos disso desde que nos conhecemos, de como ela ia me fazer o lugar dos meus sonhos para cozinhar. Eu realmente não estava esperando que desse tão certo. – Draco disse, olhando tudo com os olhos brilhantes.

– Agora já está pronto para procurar pelos seus empregados? - Percy questionou.

– Sim, mas ainda acho que vai ser um problema. - O loiro disse. - Já estou me preparando para ir buscar ajuda na França ou nos Estados Unidos.

Percy deu de ombros.

– Acho que precisa ser mais otimista. - O ruivo disse, sorrindo. - E, já achei o fornecedor de legumes que você precisa.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, com cara de dúvida, ganhando um beliscão do namorado por isso. Percy tinha sugerido os fornecedores de Hogwarts e da cozinha do Ministério, e o loiro quase teve um ataque de horror ao ver a qualidade terrível dos ingredientes, segundo ele.

– Tudo cultivado lindamente, sem as poções agrotóxicas que você não gosta. – Percy pontuou. – E, minha mãe aprovaria, então, está tudo bem.

– E aqui na Inglaterra? – Draco questionou, preferindo não perguntar se ele tinha falado com a mãe nessas seis semanas que levaram para aprontar o restaurante, já que era um tema tão dolorido para o ruivo.

– Sim. - Percy disse, sorrindo. - É um parente distante, vive no campo.

– E ele está bem com vender para um Malfoy? - Draco questionou, com delicadeza, a questão da família do namorado ainda o machucava muito.

– Sim. Primo Xerxes é muito objetivo, ao contrário do resto de nós. - Percy explicou. - E ele precisa do dinheiro, tem espaço para aumentar a produção, e acho que você vai morrer de amores pelas abóboras deles. É uma aldeia bruxa que se dedica a agricultura, com sorte, vai convencer a velha Storm a te vender suas cenouras premiadas.

– Uau. - Draco disse, impressionado. - Será que eles tem cogumelos?

– O que acha de irmos para lá amanhã e avalia por si mesmo?

Draco assentiu, ia ser divertido.

X~x~X

Draco estava preparando um dos pratos que pretendia servir na noite de inauguração do restaurante, ele tinha passado a manhã selecionando garçons, que eram jovens e tinham zero de experiência, e em vez de flutuar as bandejas com graça e leveza, tinham lançado as pobres pelo salão. Sua amiga e Sous-chef, recém chegada da França, Anne Marie, tinha sido designada (perdeu o sorteio), para treiná-los nessa fina arte. O som de bandejas caindo e dos palavrões em francês tinham diminuído, o que o fez pensar que era um progresso.

– Draco Lucius Malfoy! – Percy gritou, fazendo-o saltar e quase derrubar o filé de pato que tinha estado temperando tão cuidadosamente.

– Sim, amor? – Ele respondeu, disfarçando a agitação.

– Por que não aceitou nenhum dos Sommeliers que eu mandei hoje de manhã?

– Porque eram tolos incompetentes? – O loiro se justificou.

Percy suspirou.

– Draco, dois deles eram da Itália, tendo experiência prévia em restaurantes, pensei que era exatamente o que queria. – O ruivo disse, seu namorado podia ser caprichoso e teimoso com muitas coisas relacionadas ao seu trabalho.

Draco embalou os filés de pato com as ervas aromáticas no filme plástico e selou com um toque de varinha, enviando-os para descansar na área refrigerada por feitiços do balcão.

– Meu sommelier precisa entender que os vinhos e a comida são parte de um mesmo processo, como parceiros de dança… e eles não entendiam isso. Ficaram falando de marcas e variedades, de como algumas garrafas poderiam enriquecer minha adega, mas nenhum deles me disse como complementariam meu menu. – Draco explicou. – Não posso trabalhar assim.

Percy assentiu, isso ele entendia.

– Vou tentar dar um jeito.

– Ainda essa semana? Preciso que alguém possa gerenciar a carta de vinhos, ou vamos ter que adiar a inauguração.

– Para seu restaurante sem nome? – Percy provocou. O letreiro em frente ao local estava coberto com um feitiço potente, o loiro não tinha dito nem aos pais como batizaria seu restaurante. Narcissa tinha revirado os olhos e dito ao genro que se preparasse para ter uma homenagem digna de um lufano, Draco só deu de ombros e a ignorou.

– Meu restaurante tem nome, só está curioso porque não te disse qual. – O loiro respondeu, beijando-o.

Percy correspondeu ao beijo do namorado, sentindo um gosto peculiar.

– Isso é endro?

– Sim, estava fazendo manteiga aromatizada. – Draco explicou, sorrindo. – Está ficando bom em identificar meus temperos.

O ruivo revirou os olhos.

– Com o tempo que passei por aqui, seria um tolo se não fizesse.

– Fico feliz de saber que tenho um namorado inteligente. Agora, vá encontrar um bom sommelier.

Percy assentiu, com determinação. Ia precisar dela, considerando quem veria.

X~x~X

– Esse menu é bastante interessante. – Foi o que ouviu depois de tomar seu chá e comer biscoitos.

Percy assentiu.

– Ele disse que vai começar com isso, mas vai mudar a cada semana, aproveitar produtos da estação e coisas assim. – Explicou. – E temos algumas coisas para testar, Severus Snape deixou alguns tratados sobre comidas e poções que Draco quer experimentar.

A mulher a sua frente assentiu.

– E por que acha que estou disposta a sair de casa para ajudá-lo? Nunca nos conhecemos, e certamente sabe que não estou em bons termos com a minha irmã.

Percy colocou sua xícara vazia na bandeja.

– Eu sei, e sei como é a sensação de ser cortado da própria família por causa de quem escolheu amar. – O ruivo disse, ganhando um olhar de entendimento da mulher.

– Molly e Arthur estão preocupados. Toda a sua família está, não é a mesma coisa, eles…

– Não falam comigo, não fui convidado oficialmente para a apresentação da minha sobrinha para não causar rebuliços, mesmo que Fleur quisesse me chamar. Sou a vergonha não falada, como é diferente?

Andrômeda teve que ceder nesse ponto, era exatamente a mesma coisa.

– Eles te amam, só não sabem como agir, são os Malfoy, pelo amor de Merlin.

– E sou um Weasley. – Percy disse. – Ou pelo menos, era.

– Eles nunca te deserdariam, querido. – Andrômeda disse.

– Há coisas piores. – Ele disse, ignorando a ardência nos olhos. – Mas, estamos falando de uma proposta de trabalho aqui. Não precisa se reaproximar de Narcissa, mas, sei que as duas trocam cartas, então, é uma possibilidade de abertura… e, se eles conhecerem Teddy, talvez parem de me dar indiretas sobre netos.

Andrômeda o olhou com incredulidade.

– Lucius Malfoy nunca conheceria o filho de um lobisomem.

– Por favor, não viu esse homem babando no filho de Marcus Flint num almoço em Malfoy Manor, se Teddy piscar para ele, será sua babá enquanto trabalha… e já mencionei que talvez pare de me pedir netos por um tempo? Oh, Teddy vai adorar brincar com os cabelos dele.

A mulher mais velha só o olhou com horror.

– Só estou dizendo, é uma proposta. Pode trabalhar e fazer as pazes com sua irmã, conhecer seu único sobrinho… e dizer-lhe que é idiota por comprar garrafas de mil galeões para combinar com uma sobremesa.

– De que sobremesa e que vinho estamos falando? Pode ser uma combinação sublime.

Percy gemeu.

– Ei! Eu preciso de ajuda, não de outro sangue puro sem medida de despesas.

– Querido, eu nasci uma Black, só aceito o melhor.

O ruivo gemeu de novo, pensando se essa tinha sido uma boa ideia.

 **E foi isso, o que acharam?  
Nos lemos por ai, e a propósito, estive viciada em uma série que se chama Designated Survivor que até uma escrevi uma fic sobre ela, recomendo muito a série! Tom é amor e Aaron também! **


	8. Chapter 8

Draco estava no mínimo nervoso com essa entrevista que Percy pediu que ele participasse. Era sua tia pelo amor de Merlin, e só sabia dela por algumas frases cortantes de sua mãe e murmúrios abafados pelas as paredes da mansão.

\- Pare de castigar as pobres cebolas. – Percy disse, de seu lugar numa mesa, rodeado de pergaminhos.

\- Estou cortando, isso faz barulho. – Draco disse.

\- Pode usar um feitiço para isso. – O ruivo disse, sem ver o ponto de ter assistentes para algo que bons feitiços podiam resolver, mas era um argumento inválido tentar convencer Draco a economizar em algo assim.

\- É bom para o estresse usar as facas, e já te disse, quanto menos magia no preparo, mais saborosa a comida. Não pode negar que gostou mais dos cozidos que deixei no fogo por doze horas dos que aqueles que usam feitiços.

Percy não podia negar isso, era um fato.

\- Estava delicioso… vou terminar gordo por sua culpa. – Percy reclamou, cutucando sua barriga sob a túnica.

\- Você só está recuperando um peso que não deveria ter perdido. – Ele e Percy já tinham tido essa conversa. Ele mesmo tinha perdido muito peso e saúde desde seu sexto ano, mas tinha se recuperado sob o olho de águia de sua mãe depois da guerra, enquanto Percy tinha mergulhado no trabalho e sofrido muito estresse.

\- Só está dizendo isso porque me quer com coxas mais grossas. – Percy acusou.

Draco deu de ombros.

\- Não vou negar que é um bônus. – Replicou. – Mas, tem que reconhecer que estava muito magro.

Percy revirou os olhos.

\- Sim, já sei, mas não vai poder me largar se eu ficar todo rechonchudo. – O ruivo brincou.

Draco mordeu os lábios com um olhar estranho no rosto.

\- Pare de fantasiar sobre isso! – Percy repreendeu escandalizado.

\- Só estou pensando em como ficaria lindo com aquelas rendas todas um pouco mais cheinho. – Draco respondeu, dando de ombros.

\- Oh, você é incorrigível. – Percy reclamou, ainda que de bom humor.

\- É um traço bastante comum nos homens da minha família. – Andrômeda disse, dando sua presença por conhecer, e fazendo Percy corar, pensando no quanto ela tinha ouvido da conversa. – Pode ser exacerbado por pais lenientes, o que temo que meu sobrinho teve.

Draco se empertigou.

\- Eu realmente duvido que minha mãe possa ser chamada de leniente, tia.

Andrômeda o olhou de cima abaixo.

\- Esse cabelo precisa de um corte. – Ela setenciou.

Draco fez uma força gigantesca para não revirar os olhos e dizer algo desaforado. Sua mãe tinha dito a mesma coisa no jantar do dia anterior, e se conhecia o temperamento das mulheres Black, sua tia iria correndo até sua mãe relatar tamanha falta de decoro, briga ou não, filhos malcriados não seriam tolerados.

\- É um prazer conhecê-la, tia. Por que não se senta? – Pediu, lavando as mãos e enxugando-as, vendo como Percy puxava uma cadeira para a bruxa mais velha.

\- É realmente engraçado como vocês sempre ficam se provocando até ver quem cede, todos os sonserinos são assim ou é uma coisa Black? – Percy perguntou, realmente curioso.

\- Um pouco dos dois. – Draco disse, ele tinha crescido nesse tipo de provocação, não podia se lembrar de uma conversa em que seus pais e Severus não se medissem e duelassem verbalmente pelo menos uma vez.

\- Basicamente é um esporte para nosso tipo. – A mulher disse, sorrindo. – Não tem graça jogar com leões porque vocês geralmente pulam e respondem exageradamente a tudo.

\- Como gastar mais de mil galeões em uma garrafa de vinho, que é praticamente suco de uva glorificado? – Percy perguntou, olhando feio para a lista de Draco.

Foi engraçado ouvir os dois soltando sons indignados ao mesmo tempo.

\- Percy! Não diga coisas como essa para mim. – Draco pediu, entre divertido e escandalizado.

\- Oh, pelo amor de Merlin, me dê isso aqui. – Andrômeda disse, pegando a lista de vinhos e um pergaminho onde estava o cardápio. – Francamente, Percy, isso é ofensivo.

Ele deu de ombros.

\- Para mim tem gosto de suco ruim. – Ele disse. – Prefiro quando o novo barman faz algo mais elaborado com destilados.

Draco gemeu de novo.

\- Claro que ia gostar de bebidas fumacentas e doces. – O loiro resmungou.

\- Oh, precisa de brancos norte americanos, definitivamente podemos usar alguns argentinos também…

\- Por que seria isso? – Draco perguntou, questionando.

\- Você precisa deles para seu peixes, e certamente, precisa providenciar um bom lote de Porto para acompanhar algumas sobremesas ou finalizar a refeição.

Percy sorriu vitorioso quando Draco respondeu com mais perguntas sobre o que ela sugeriria para acompanhar vários pratos, e parou de prestar atenção quando os dois entraram num debate sobre a harmonização das notas amadeiradas de um vinho com a carne marinada.

\- Só me avisem quando tenho que redatar o contrato e registrá-lo no Minsitério. – Resmungou.

E foi ignorado olimpicamente, é claro.

X~x~X

\- Não posso acreditar que o pobre Edward tem que passar o fim de semana com Potter. Não há leis protegendo crianças? – Draco resmungou. Saindo com Percy para o jardim, rumo a área da piscina.

Percy revirou os olhos. Andrômeda tinha pedido para levar Teddy para o restaurante durante a semana, já que havia um surto de gripe em sua creche trouxa e ela não queria expô-lo. Como ainda estavam trabalhando para a inauguração, Draco disse que não havia problemas, e finalmente conheceu seu pequeno primo… e caiu feito um idiota nas pequenas mãozinhas. Teddy podia ser só um belo menino, ainda desajeitado para andar e com bochechas gordinhas, mas, ele tinha aprendido muito rápido que seu primo iria deixá-lo se sentar no balcão e assisti-lo amassar pães e fazer macarrão se fizesse olhinhos grandes e mudasse seu cabelo para loiro. E nenhum dos empregados do temido chef tiveram coragem de dizer uma palavra ao ver como o menino ganhava seu próprio avental e colheres pequenas para combinar com suas panelas em miniatura, tudo presente do frio e assustador dono do restaurante. Percy tinha certeza que Harry iria surtar quando visse o resultado da aproximação dos primos, do mesmo jeito que Draco tinha feito beicinho quando soube que seu desafeto escolar teria o menino pelo fim de semana.

\- Harry está de folga esse fim de semana, e ele quer levá-lo para o campo, o que é excelente, porque vai deixar Andrômeda livre para ficar até tarde na inauguração, que pensei que fosse dar menos trabalho. – Percy replicou, curtindo a oportunidade para relaxar ao ar livre naquela noite que não estava muito fria.

\- Você é que insistiu em escrever os convites a mão e personalizá-los. – Draco provocou.

\- Claro que sim, se está vendendo um bom serviço, precisa fazer os clientes se sentirem especiais. E queria garantir que vamos ter um bom público do continente se não conseguirmos uma boa resposta dos ingleses.

Percy e Lucius tinham passado horas conversando sobre a melhor opção para a divulgação do restaurante, já que assim que os anúncios começaram, o Profeta recebeu cartas abertas clamando por um boicote ao local.

\- Acha que vamos ter prejuízo, é isso?

\- Isso é previsível no primeiro ano, e a verdade é que o dinheiro de vocês permite que aceitem isso por um tempo. Minhas projeções de mercado é que vamos levar dois anos para começar a dar lucro, mas espero conseguir manter o capital de giro sob controle em alguns meses. Minha aposta é realmente nos críticos internacionais, se eles fizerem boas críticas podem estimular a visita rápida para uma refeição. Muitos magos viajam da Itália para a França e vice-versa só pelo jantar.

Draco assentiu, sentando-se na mesa do jardim junto com o namorado, vendo como os elfos já tinham colocado ali os petiscos e bebidas para a ceia dos dois. Tinham encerrado tarde no restaurante, e Percy merecia mimos.

\- Sim, meu pai e muitos sangue puros levam as famílias para refeições em outros países quase todas as semanas por pura falta de opção de comida de qualidade por aqui. – Draco reclamou.

\- Minha mãe cozinha muito bem. – Percy disse, com tristeza.

\- Eu sei, muita gente comenta das tortas que ela faz. Mas, de maneira geral, a Inglaterra é um terror gastronômico, sabe pelo que somos famosos no mundo trouxa?

Percy negou, curioso.

\- Peixe e batata frita! Maldita iscas de peixe com batatas gordurosas, é o cúmulo! – Draco reclamou, dramaticamente, fazendo Percy sorrir.

\- Temos gostos peculiares. – Ele defendeu, esquecendo de sua mãe, o que era o propósito do loiro.

\- Sim, mas nem só de chá vive uma nação. – Draco decretou. – Aqui, prove isso, fiz para a mamãe, são canapés queijo brie e maçã caramelada.

\- Vai me dar doces? Quer realmente me engordar, não é? – Percy perguntou, mesmo assim abocanhou o petisco e o namorado estendia para ele, lambendo os dedos do loiro para pegar a comida.

\- Não é minha culpa que fica tão sexy comendo. – Draco disse, sorrindo e abrindo uma garrafa de vinho branco para ele mesmo, já que Percy já tinha se servido de uma taça com limonada. – Realmente, querido, vinho seria uma bebida que harmonizaria muito mais com essa comida.

Percy lhe mostrou a língua, coisa que fez Draco revirar os olhos para a infantilidade do gesto.

\- Tem gosto de suco ruim. – O ruivo decretou, fazendo seu namorado suspirar dramaticamente.

\- Está bem, mas me recuso a brindar com suco de abóbora no nosso casamento.

Percy sorriu, Draco sempre estava falando sobre o futuro dos dois de maneira totalmente segura e confiante, era revigorante estar numa relação com alguém que já o considerava parte permanente de sua vida. Mordiscou outro tipo de canapé, que tinha um tipo de carne, que ele identificou como pato ao mastigar, quando seu olhar caiu na piscina.

\- Draco… aquela parte redonda da piscina é aquecida? – Percy perguntou, olhando para a área tão bem iluminada por lanternas flutuantes. Os elfos dessa mansão eram tremendamente caprichosos.

\- Sim, é uma hidromassagem. – O loiro respondeu, distraidamente.

\- Sua mãe e seu pai estão em Milão até a inauguração, não é? – Ele confirmou, checando o embrulho encolhido em seu bolso.

\- Sim, mamãe queria um novo vestido e meu pai não ia ficar atrás, então os dois foram comprar roupas. Tenho pais muito esnobes. – Disse, com sofrimeto fingido.

Percy revirou os olhos.

\- Então, ninguém está aqui para nos impedir de ir até ali e nos divertimos um pouco? Sem riscos de ser pegos, devo acrescentar.

Draco quase engasgou com seu canapé, seu namorado queria seduzi-lo e ele estava comendo como um lufa-lufa inocente, sem notar nada.

\- Sim, sem ninguém para ver… mesmo que eu ache que você tem uma veia exibicionista maior do que a minha.

Percy deu de ombros, não ia negar que tinha achado muito sexy e poderoso tirar fotos e se mostrar para o namorado.

\- Por que não fica confortável enquanto eu vou buscar algumas coisas? – Draco disse, com um brilho malicioso no olhar, e com um passe de varinha, fez a água da banheira começar a borbulhar, sorriu quase como um desafio. – Só relaxe, vou estar de volta antes que perceba.

Percy assentiu, vendo-o andar de volta para a mansão com curiosidade. Sentindo-se especialmente devasso, o ruivo se levantou e se despiu, o que foi uma má ideia de fazer longe da água quente, o vento frio em sua pele nua o fez se arrepiar inteiro, mas foi uma sensação deliciosamente lasciva ao sentir seus mamilos ficando automaticamente duros. Lançou um feitiço para impermiabilizar seus óculos e mantê-los no lugar, resgatou o embrulho do bolso da túnica e o devolveu ao tamanho normal. Caminhou até a água e entrou, deixando a caixa retangular perto da borda. Sentindo-se abraçado pelo calor, relaxou o corpo, apreciando como os jatos na banheira moviam a água para sua lombar e coxas, tocando tão bem como um amante atencioso. A verdade é que ele estava excitado há algum tempo já, Draco tinha estado ocupado demais para dar-lhe atenção na cama como era devido, e nem queria imaginar como seria quando estivesse comandando um restaurante, talvez tivesse que castigar o namorado pela falta de amor que estava sentindo.

\- Vejo que encontrou seu caminho até a banheira. – Seu namorado disse, fazendo-o se virar na água para vê-lo se aproximar.

Draco usava um roupão leve, e antes de se aproximar mais, jogou numa das cadeiras próximas algumas toalhas e um roupão felpudo, deixando apenas uma cesta em suas mãos.

\- Acho que está muito vestido, senhor Malfoy. – Percy disse.

\- Isso é porque você é um lascivo que adora tirar a roupa. – Draco provocou, mas colocou a cesta no chão e desatou o nó frouxo que segurava o tecido no lugar, deixando-o cair no chão, revelando seu corpo nu.

\- Isso é verdade, mas você gosta também. – Percy disse, enquanto o loiro entrava na água, bem ao lado dele.

\- E é por isso que somos um casal tão bom. – Draco afirmou, ficando surpreso quando Percy usou sua altura para agarrá-lo pelos ombros e manobrá-lo até que estivesse com o peito contra a borda da banheira, com o namorado encaixado a suas costas.

\- O que trouxe nessa cesta? – Percy perguntou, junto a seu ouvido.

\- Um óleo de massagem e um lubrificante a prova d'água.

O som satisfeito que o ruivo soltou reverberou pelo corpo de Draco, que começava a se liberar da tensão acumulada pelos dias extenuantes que tinha tido.

\- Seja um bom namorado e afaste as pernas. – Percy pediu.

Draco obedeceu, sentindo como Percy ajustava sua posição ajoelhada para que os jatos de água fossem diretamente para seu pênis.

\- Percy, isso é um pouco malvado. – Ele disse, ofegante.

\- Isso sou eu te ajudando a relaxar. – O ruivo garantiu, acariciando a bunda macia do namorado, deixando os dedos escorregarem por entre os globos de carne, achando a entrada franzida para acariciar com os nós dos dedos de maneira delicada.

Draco murmurou um palavrão, mas não se afastou das ministrações do namorado, que continuou mantendo-o sob a mira dos jatos mornos ao mesmo tempo em que não parava de acariciar seu traseiro. Procurando outro foco para sua atenção, ele viu a caixa que o namorado tinha deixado ao lado da banheira.

\- Percy, o que é isso? – Ele perguntou, ofegante.

\- Um presente para você. – O ruivo disse.

O loiro nunca mentiu que era um mimado sem tamanho, se inclinou para a frente e resgatou a caixa, deixando os joelhos apoiados no banco, sem se preocupar com o espetáculo que estava dando para Percy, já que tinha dado um ângulo perfeito para ver sua bunda molhada.

\- O que é? – Perguntou, já abrindo a tampa e ficando ligeiramente paralisado ao ver o conteúdo. – Uau.

Percy sorriu.

\- É chamado de bad dragon, achei que poderia combinar com o meu dragão.

\- É… interessante. – Draco disse, engolindo em seco ao admirar o vibrador vermelho e dourado em formato de pênis de dragão descansando dentro da caixa.

\- Faz parte de uma coleção, é claro… esse é o menor. – Percy informou. – Quer experimentar?

Draco assentiu, e ouviu como o namorado convocava o lubrificante da cesta.

\- Fique assim enquanto te preparo. – Percy pediu.

O loiro sentiu, sem tirar os olhos de seu novo brinquedo como Percy untava a fenda entre suas nádegas com uma generosa camada de lubrificante antes de pressionar um dedo dentro dele. O vento norturno e gelado esfriou a água em sua pele, arrepiando-o inteiro, seus mamilos viraram picos duros e ele estava puxando um antes que se desse conta. Seu namorado estava dizendo coisas lascivas sobre ele, sobre como se movia junto com os agora três dedos que o fodiam num ritmo lento.

\- Draco, quero que lubrifique o brinquedo você mesmo. Estou muito ocupado te mantendo entretido. – Percy disse, abrindo um pouco os dedos e acertando sua próstata. – Sabe como pode ser faminto por ser fodido.

Draco não ia protestar, ele gostava disso, e Percy nem sempre estava no humor correto para abri-lo e enchê-lo como ele gostava de fazer eventualmente. Ele pegou o brinquedo gemendo quando seu namorado perverso girou os dedos dentro dele, saindo para espalhar mais lubrificante sobre os dedos e voltar a entrar nele.

\- Apreciando a textura, querido? – O ruivo provocou ao vê-lo acariciar o vibrador com uma mão molhada pelo lubrificante.

\- É bastante criativo. – O loiro disse, ofegante. Realmente estava sentindo o relevo e o formato diferente do brinquedo. – Tem que me levar nessa loja.

Percy riu maliciosamente.

\- Vou fazer isso, quando te fizer comprar o modelo maior que esse. – O maldito disse junto a seu ouvido. – São quatro… mas não acho que possa lidar com muito mais do que o segundo sendo tão delicado como é.

Draco ia protestar, mas Percy localizou sua próstata de novo, fazendo-o gemer alto e arquear o corpo, tendo que controlar a respiração para não gozar. Seu namorado estava num humor especialmente sádico.

\- Continue acariciando seu brinquedo, querido. – Percy disse.

Draco continuou com obediência imediata, pensando em como Percy adoraria vê-lo descomposto e envergonhado por comprar brinquedos desse tipo, já que ele tinha aprendido a se esconder atrás de uma máscara de civilidade para praticamente tudo. Seu namorado tinha ficado descarado praticando suas fotos obscenas e descrições do que desejava.

\- Pronto? – Percy perguntou.

\- Sim. – Draco disse, vendo como o brinquedo brilhava com o lubrificante.

\- Então, quero ver como o coloca. – Percy pediu. – Ou prefere que…

\- Eu faço. – Draco disse, Percy era muito cuidadoso com ele, mas pensando friamente, era a mesma coisa que ele sentia quando ele era top, medo de machucar ou fazer alguma coisa que o deixasse desconfortável.

O loiro pegou o vibrador, afastando mais ainda as pernas, como Percy estava atrás dele quis dar-lhe algo para se lembrar no chuveiro, então, deslizou o brinquedo em sua rachadura molhada e escorregadia, usando a ponta mais fina para provocar seu próprio buraco, sentindo como a base era mais pesada. As mãos do namorado agarraram suas nádegas, abrindo-as ainda mais, certamente para ter mais visibilidade, e foi quando ele deslizou a ponta para dentro de si, soltando um silvo de prazer, empurrou o brinquedo até a parte mais grossa na base, parando ali. Ele puxou o vibrador com lentidão, voltando a afundá-lo dentro dele até o ponto onde tinha parado inicialmente, repetindo a ação uma e outra vez, até não aguentar mais a própria provocação e afundar o brinquedo até a base pesada estar firmemente pressionada em sua entrada. Respirando com dificuldade, ele deixou as pernas perderem a firmeza e afundou na banheira de novo, agradecendo ao fato de ter pensado no lubrificante a prova d'água.

\- A melhor coisa de ser do mundo mágico é que nossos brinquedos são muito divertidos. – Percy disse, murmurrando algum feitiço que fez o vibrador dentro dele começar a se mover, fazendo que o loiro gemesse com desconsolo e tentasse levar uma mão até sua ereção palpitante, sendo impedido pelo ruivo.

\- Quero te ver gozar só com isso, por favor.

Draco ia protestar, mas cedeu, já que o namorado o posicionou de novo para que os jatos de água massageassem sua ereção, essa estimulação leve e traiçoeira combinadas com as estocadas firmes e incansáveis do brinquedo em seu buraco o fizeram explodir em poucos minutos, caindo exausto para frente.

\- Você é um demônio ruivo. – Draco reclamou, se sentindo uma poça de gelatina.

\- Sou um excelente namorado. – Percy corrigiu, parando o brinquedo e tirando-o de dentro dele com cuidado.

\- Aqui, deixe-me… - Quando o loiro se virou para ajudar o ruivo com sua ereção, notou que ele já tinha gozado.

\- Estava tão entretido que nem me viu me masturbando para seu show. – Percy disse, divertido.

\- Isso é uma vergonha. – Draco reclamou.

\- Não fique chateado, venha aqui, vou te fazer uma massagem agora e te colocar para dormir.

Draco gemeu de contentamento, ele certamente não merecia esse homem.

X~x~X

A estratégia publicitária de Percy parecia ter dado certo. Fechar a inauguração do restaurante para convidados exclusivos da comunidade puro sangue ou que já sabiam ser amigáveis a eles foi uma excelente ideia, tinham conseguido a confirmação de muitos magos e bruxas, sem falar do jornalismo especializado. E receberam uma ajuda enorme do antigo mentor de Draco, que fecharia seu próprio restaurante para comparecer a inauguração, avisando aos clientes de forma brincalhona que estaria ocupado no restaurante sem nome de seu pupilo na Inglaterra, com sorte, sendo empanturrado com boa comida. O cartaz bem-humorado foi alvo de muitas risadas, e chamou a atenção da comunidade mágica de Paris, chegando a sair no jornal, Percy chamou isso de publicidade grátis e convenceu o namorado a dar uma pequena entrevista e falar do menu, sem fugir das perguntas sobre seu passado como comensal. Para alegria de Percy, a jornalista francesa não distorceu nada, e fez um artigo muito simpático para o jovem e promissor chef, que talvez melhorasse o cenário gastronômico da Inglaterra.

Quando o dia de abrir as portas chegou, Percy se perguntou se seria esse caos sempre. Draco tinha saído de madrugada, estava escuro e enevoado, para ir até o mercado de peixe trouxa escolher pessoalmente quais peças chegariam a mesa de seus convidados. As carnes vermelhas já tinham sido entregues no dia anterior por seu açougueiro de confiança, e o loiro aterrorizou seus dois auxiliares, ameaçando seus dedos se ele achasse uma única espinha nos filés de salmão que eles deveriam limpar. Percy revirou os olhos, acalmando os pobres rapazes e a moça, dizendo que Draco só latia e não mordia, mostrando-lhes sem vergonha alguma a foto que tinha tirado do loiro na cozinha, com Teddy choramingando em seu ombro.

\- Sem ofensas, Percy, mas ele nos escalpelaria. - Eddie disse, sorrindo. A loira mignon era jovem e tinha ido a lufa-lufa, mas tinha ganhado Draco no momento em que enfeitiçou um de seus concorrentes para a vaga quando ele disse que mulheres não serviam para um trabalho tão desafiador como a cozinha profissional. - Não temos olhinhos fofos como o Teddy.

\- Ou seu traseiro. - Paolo completou, piscando-lhe um olho.

Percy deu de ombros.

\- Nem todos podem ser agraciados dessa forma pelo destino, além disso, pare de cobiçar meu traseiro, ou meu lugar como namorado do chef. - Percy brincou, sabendo que o rapaz não o levaria a sério.

\- Como eu poderia não querer seu lugar? - Paolo continuou. - Ter um chef cozinhando para mim, eu ia terminar do tamanho do meu avô.

\- Não seja modesto, um dia vai ficar mais velho, e se continuar a comer como um porco na engorda, vai ter sorte se passar pelas portas.

Todos eles riram, porque Paolo realmente comia como um adolescente faminto. Ele era capaz de devorar dois pratos de massa como se fosse tão leve como salada e pedir por mais antes da sobremesa.

\- Estou feliz por ver todos se divertindo. - A voz fria de Draco cortou as risadas. - Mas, peixes não se limpam e marinam sozinhos.

Os dois assistentes soltaram "sim, chef" e pegaram suas facas e pinças. Percy deu de ombros e se virou para o namorado.

\- Vai me admoestar também?

\- Nunca. - Draco disse, sorrindo de leve.

\- Ótimo, vou até sua casa buscar a roupa que esqueceu.

\- E a sua que meus pais trouxeram de Milão. - Draco informou. - Já chamei mamãe pelo flú para deixá-la saber que está indo lá, ela disse que entende que esteve ocupado esses dias, mas que precisa experimentar a túnica, se precisar ela sabe os feitiços para ajustar.

Percy fez uma cara severa.

\- Eu disse que não queria que me comprassem nada. - Ele reclamou. - Garanto que é algo caro.

Draco deu de ombros.

\- Não pode impedir meus pais de te mimarem, amor, é uma batalha perdida, e ela vai ficar triste se não aceitar. Ela me comprou roupas também, e a convenci que a só te trazer uma túnica, e não toda a coleção que queria.

Percy suspirou e beijou o namorado.

\- Obrigado por isso, nos vemos a noite.

\- Sim, e não se esqueça de chegar um pouco adiantado.

\- Só se não se esquecer de não fazer ninguém chorar.

\- Eu não fiz ninguém chorar. - Draco disse.

\- Espero que continue assim, não suporto valentões malcriados.

\- Oh, Merlin, ele vai te largar, chef. - Paolo provocou.

\- Cale-se, deixe-o iludido, assim nos livramos do troll. - Eddie continuou provocando.

Draco revirou os olhos.

\- Alguém vai limpar ostras amanhã de madrugada. - Cantarolou o loiro, sorrindo sadicamente.

Percy saiu do restaurante rindo. Esses três eram impossíveis.

X~x~X

Narcissa estava absolutamente linda, e Percy disse-lhe isso assim que a viu descer as escadas da mansão. Elogio ecoado por seu marido.

\- Oh, vocês dois são dois galanteadores.

O sorriso da mulher não mentia sobre sua satisfação pelos olhares dos dois. Ela estava deslumbrante em um vestido vermelho bordô com bordados de fio de ouro. Lucius estava em sua túnica negra de corte impecável e arrojado, chamando a atenção para seu físico imponente, ele se sentia pequeno perto dos dois.

\- Já podemos ir, querida? Estou curioso para saber finalmente o nome do restaurante do nosso filho.

\- Sim. Pode nos aparecer? - Ela perguntou, enganchando o braço no dele depois de ajeitar um xale leve do mesmo tecido do vestido em seus braços. - Aqui, Percy, querido, pegue meu outro braço.

\- Mas...

\- Sem "mas", vai ter impressa lá, você é muito leniente com eles, deixe que Lucius os intimide um pouco.

E foi assim, que Percy surgiu no ponto de aparição em frente ao restaurante de braços dados com sua sobra. Ela estava certa, assim que perceberam que se tratava deles, os flashes pipocaram e muitas perguntas foram feitas, mas ele as ignorou para olhar para o elegante letreiro que anunciava "Le Petit Rousse" como o nome do local onde tinha trabalhado por tanto tempo.

\- Significa pequeno ruivo em francês. - Lucius disse, com voz contida.

Percy clareou a garganta, lutando contra as lágrimas e o nó que se formou em seu estômago.

\- Eu acho que é romântico, um pouco lufano, mas romântico. - Narcissa disse, refletindo.

\- Eu vou matá-lo. - Percy setenciou. - Por não me avisar.

Seus sogros o olharam com condescêndencia e marcharam rumo ao restaurante, ignorando olimpicamente as perguntas dos jornalistas.

Quando entraram, Percy ficou tenso ao notar que quem os receberia era Andrômeda, e que ele não sabia como as duas Black reagiriam a isso. Ele ficou um pouco pasmo quando elas trocaram um aceno de cabeça frio e cortês antes de se darem trocarem beijos leves na bochecha. A mais velha das irmãs ignorou o cunhado, que parecia muito feliz com isso.

\- Percy, Michel já chegou, mas está na cozinha enlouquecendo Draco.

Michel era o antigo mentor do loiro e não podia ficar sem meter a colher (literalmente) na cozinha do rapaz.

\- Por que não estou surpreso?

\- Monsieur Percy! - Uma voz delicada e cheia de alegria chamou-lhes a atenção.

\- Olá, esse seria eu. Eu a conheço?

O ruivo fez uma força enorme para não revirar os olhos quando viu Lucius apertar os olhos e chegar mais perto dele, a mão certamente estava sobre a varinha, Narcissa não era tão sutil, ela encarou a moça exuberante sem o menor pudor.

\- Oui, sou Marcelle.

\- Ah, muito prazer! Não sabia se seu editor iria autorizar a viagem.

\- Ele autorizou porque vai me dar exclusividade sobre essa adorável nomeação. - Ela disse, batendo os cílios.

\- Eu vou?

\- Claro, não vai permitir que esses ingleses odiosos consigam escrever suas asneiras sem me deixar fazê-los ficar no ridículo, não é?

Lucius limpou a garganta.

\- Os jornalistas ingleses, senhor Malfoy. - Ela esclareceu, rapidamente.

\- Nisso está totalmente correta. - Narcissa concedeu.

\- Se sentará conosco, então? - Percy convidou.

\- Não, isso seria invasivo. - Ela disse, corando. - Vou tirar algumas fotos na cozinha e algumas no salão.

\- Quando terminar venha se sentar conosco, minha jovem, não há razão para ficar de pé o tempo todo e sem tempo para comer numa festa. - Narcissa disse. - Além disso, será interessante conversar com uma jornalista de verdade, e uma jovem tão encantadora para meu deleite.

A jovem francesa assentiu, sabendo muito bem que não deveria chatear uma dama puro sangue da alta sociedade inglesa se queria ganhar ser promovida para a seção de assuntos internacionais.

X~x~X

Molly não sabia exatamente o que sentir quando colocou o jornal de lado na mesa depois de terminar de lê-lo. O Profeta não era uma leitura agradável, estava cheio de veneno contra seu filho atualmente, mas era onde podia ver as fotos da inauguração do restaurante do rapaz Malfoy. Percy estava tão lindo, o cabelo estava maior do que ela se lembrava, algumas mechas quase atingiam o queixo e ele usava uma túnica tradicional roxa que destacava sua pele pálida e os cabelos. Na foto ele estava de braços dados com Narcissa Malfoy e sorria para algo que a mulher tinha dito. Ela amassou um pouco as bordas do jornal, já que sentiu uma onda de aversão e saudade ao mesmo tempo. Era tão horrível que estivesse novamente com outro filho perdido, tão injusto... ela lutou contra as lágrimas e se colocou a descacar batatas, já que hoje era domingo e sua família viria para o almoço e uma tarde juntos. Ia ser feliz e alegre. Ela tinha certeza de que ia ser bom, já que estariam todos juntos, isso ajudaria a se esquecer um pouco do fato de que tinha um filho mais interessado em sair nas colunas sociais do que visitar sua pobre mãe... e com a família que sempre os atormentou. Ela desejou ardentemente que Fred estivesse ali, os gêmeos sempre foram terríveis com Percy, mas porque o amavam, ela tinha certeza que juntos eles poderiam colocar juízo na cabeça do irmão.

X~x~X

Draco acordou com uma sensação de felicidade que há muitos anos não sentia. Ao se mover sentiu pontadas que eram dolorosas, mas que o deixaram satisfeito, se esticou na cama como um gato preguiçoso ainda de olhos fechados, e sorriu quando sentiu dedos longos acariciando a linha de sua coluna.

\- Bom-dia, belo adormecido.

\- Bom-dia, abusador de namorados românticos.

Percy riu.

\- Eu te disse que não era um ruivo pequeno. - Percy respondeu, beijando-lhe o ombro. Na noite anterior tinha mostrado seu protesto pelo nome do restaurante montando Draco até que o loiro pedisse por misericórdia, coisa que não era comum, certamente foi o cansaço.

Draco notou que ele já estava vestido.

\- Te preparei um banho, seus pais já estão nos esperando para o café. Sua mãe está encantada com algo no jornal que está lendo.

\- Com certeza não é o Profeta. - Draco disse. - Devem estar nos dilacerando por lá.

\- Já vão arrumar outra coisa para reclamar em breve. - Percy decretou. - Agora, por favor, se arrume, seus pais querem te parabenizar.

\- É sua culpa que não os vi ontem a noite. - Draco acusou.

\- Não se atreva a dizer isso! Eles saíram antes de nós dois, e não pode me culpar se ficou até de madrugada supervisionando a limpeza.

\- Pelo menos não abrimos para o almoço. - Draco disse. - Em Paris todos os meus serviçais teriam que estar de pé muito cedo para começar o serviço do almoço.

\- Não sei porque se chamam de chefs, poderiam se chamar de feitor de escravos.

Draco riu, e Percy se perguntou se era normal ficar tão encantado com isso. Quando sorria verdadeiramente o jovem herdeiro parecia tão jovem quanto era, perdendo o olhar férreo e a postura intimidante, relaxado e em casa ele era totalmente adorável. O ruivo, conhecido por ser um dos bruxos mais brilhantes de sua geração e talvez da ilha arregalou os olhos ao se dar conta de como estava apaixonado.

\- Isso ai, você é meu, não adianta tentar fugir. - Draco disse, beijando-o.

\- Pare de usar legimencia em mim, seu maldito intrometido. - Percy pediu, fingindo estar muito aborrecido.

\- Não pode me culpar, estava me encarando com os olhos perdidos, pensei que pudesse ter tido um ataque. - Draco disse, rindo.

\- Idiota.

\- Eu também te amo, a propósito.

Era algo reconfortante de saber.

X~x~X

\- Gostamos muito dessa jornalista. - Narcissa decretou, quando seu filho e o namorado terminaram de ler o jornal francês que agora seria entregue todos os dias na mansão. - Se não tivesse escolhido Percy eu o faria se casar com ela.

Draco revirou os olhos.

\- Ela nos fez parecer um casal totalmente irritante, eu não sou um jovem encantador, eu sou assustador.

Os outros três ocupantes da mesa o olharam com descrença, e Percy teve vontade de dizer que ele estava fazendo beicinho, mas se refreoou.

\- Isso é uma excelente publicidade, Draco. Se não podemos conquistar os magos britânicos nesse momento, pelo menos fora da ilha teremos uma excelente reputação. - Percy disse. - Além disso, se não queria ficar com fama de um devotado namorado totalmente caído pelos meus encantos, deveria ter dado outro nome ao restaurante.

Draco o olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Querido, isso foi uma estratégia. Nenhum outro mago ou bruxa vai poder se equiparar a mim, eu sou tão maravilhoso que os padrões estão muito altos para qualquer concorrência.

Lucius bufou.

\- Péssima técnica, agora vai ter que se superar para o pedido de casamento, para os votos, para os presentes... a verdade é que colocou uma corda em volta do próprio pescoço.

\- Minhas expectativas estão altas agora. - Percy concordou.

Narcissa sorriu por trás de sua xícara de chá, enquanto o filho fulminava os dois com o olhar.

\- Não deveria se juntar com o meu pai para me atormentar.

\- Não deveria ser idiota. - Percy retrucou sorrindo.

\- Agora, rapazes, terminem o brunch. - Narcissa disse, tranquila. - Com sorte Draco terá que trabalhar muito no jantar, já recebi alguns cartões de famílias puro sangue me parabenizando depois de ler a critica positiva em jornais internacionais.

Percy assentiu, olhando para o jornal francês.

\- Ela foi bastante genrosa comigo. Eu não sou um intelectual dos mais gabaritados e menos ainda estava deslumbrante.

Foi a vez de Narcissa bufar em descrença.

\- Você estava, e todo mundo viu isso.

\- E é um dos magos mais brilhantes da nossa sociedade. - Lucius concluiu.

\- Eles estão orgulhosos do genro que arrumei. Sou um bom namorado e um bom filho. - Draco se gabou.

Percy negou com a cabeça. Ah, a família em que ele tinha se metido, pareciam inofensivos para ele, mas sabia que poderiam ser terríveis quando se propunham. Era errado isso o fazer sentir seguro?


End file.
